


Follow my order!

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Military, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: Jongin is a well-known player among soldiers, devouring everyone who comes his way.But when their squad gets a new smoking-hot Colonel, what he doesn't expect to find is resistance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some explanations: 
> 
> Captain - Primary reason for their existence is to serve as the commanders of company-sized elements (about 150 soldiers), although they can also serve as staff officers.  
> Sergeant (Jongin) - Soldier who's holding the rank of Sergeant serves as a squad leader, group of eight to fourteen soldiers.  
> Colonel (Kyungsoo) - Their primary function of Colonels is to serve as commanders of brigade-sized elements (around 5000 soldiers).  
> Private (Sehun, Chanyeol, Kris) - Or a Private First Class is the highest-ranking level of private in the Army. They are recognized as masters of individual responsibility, and they carry out all tasks and orders assigned to them to the best of their ability.

"Get up, maggots! Now!" 

There's some rustling at his side as the bed above dips at the edge, before something heavily thumps next to his head, blocking the sharp light from the ceiling. 

"Get up!" 

Jongin jumps up from his pillow that was so soft and warm, hitting his head on the railings holding the duvet above, and curses Sehun who jogs to the center of the room, laughing in his hand. 

" _Fuck!_ " He mutters quickly, shoving the covers off, and throws his legs at the side, stumbling to stand next to his bed mate. 

When the Captain starts walking from the head of the row, Jongin holds his breath, trying not to think about the throb in his forehead, and the mark that's probably already burning bright red. 

Instead, he keeps his shoulders back, jaw tight and bitten, and legs straight as arrows, like he was taught all those years ago. 

The Captain walks ahead, watching them individually, and then crosses him on his way to the tail. But then he goes back, stopping just a meter in front of him, and seizes him up.

"Sergeant Kim!"

"Sir, yes Sir!" He hears the rustle of other soldiers around him, but doesn't dare to look whether they bend over to take a better look at him. Instead, he keeps his eyes ahead, not even glancing at the Captain that looks at him without words. 

"What happened to your forehead?"

By now, his team is mocking him silently, some even snickering in their palms, and Jongin has a hard time keeping his face straight. 

"I knocked it on the bed above mine, Sir!" He answers, politely and collected, and when the Captain tilts his head, examining the nasty bruise, Jongin licks his lips. 

Eventually, the man walks his way, and Jongin exhales through his nose. His posture deflates as they are given the order to stand at ease. 

"Dude," Sehun snickers beside him but Jongin doesn't get to hear the rest of the joke, because the Captain is back in front, already telling them something about the new recruit. 

"We have a new addition to this troop. Colonel Do is being assigned to this division, and I expect nothing out of ordinary once he arrives."

The Captain yells, and they all salute with _'Sir, yes Sir!'_ standing back straight and listening. 

"You have training in ten minutes, and I want everyone dressed, pressed and ready on the field. Am I being right?"

They all yell again, Jongin being the loudest, as they get dismissed for their morning routine of folding the sheets in the right angle, changing their clothes to uniform and hurrying to the fields on the other side of their dormitory. 

Jongin's first to pull his blankets like it's supposed to, already changed into the gray and green uniform, with Sehun in tow. 

"Do you think they're sending a softie this time?" Sehun asks as they hurry to pick their arms from the base downstairs.

Jongin laughs, hugging the gun against his chest, running outside to reach their destination. "Who knows."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
They get to shower after training, hurrying to step under the spray first, since cold water is quick to rush in after some time of showers running. Their supplies are limited, and being the squad leader isn't something his team admires as much. 

After washing and changing into some fresh clothes, Jongin's quick to follow his teammates to the cafeteria where his troop's already busy with stuffing their faces with late lunch. 

He stands in line, sending a quick wave at the female soldiers that are working the lunch for today, and moves to pour the food on a tray.

"Your hair is longer, Sergeant Kim." One of the soldiers comments, pouring him some rice on the deeper bowl on the tray, hiding her smile behind the uniform. 

Jongin laughs, wide and honest, smirking when she looks back. "That's something for the ladies to hold onto."

He moves as the row behind him thickens, but she stays there, giggling, trying to get back to work. Meanwhile, Jongin's already at his usual table, Sehun, Chanyeol and Kris all waiting for him.

"Hello, lovelies," Jongin sits down across from Kris, who instead of answering, bears his teeth at the newcomer.

"We have another exercise in half an hour. With the new Colonel." Kris offers, stuffing his face with lunch like a buffoon he is. Jongin scoffs in disgust. 

"Have you seen him? He's so tiny." Chanyeol says next, stealing some meat from Sehun's unbothered plate, and proceeds talking with his mouth full. "I've only seen a glimpse, but he's like two heads shorter than me."

"Everyone's two heads shorter than you. 'Cause you're a freakin' tower or something." 

Jongin laughs along their table at the tallest, who shrugs, stuffing his face with the rest of the lunch. But he keeps thinking about the Colonel and what he looks like. The army is a serious place and they don't let anyone join like that. And judging by Chanyeol's description, he might be as weak too. 

"Where is he?" Jongin asks, leaning his elbows on the table to look around. The cafeteria is filled to the brim with either soldiers or their superiors. Everyone's eating together, on different tables that is, but still every rank is amidst the mass. 

Jongin's sure to be known around as the leader of his squad, and he's certain that he knows everyone that's busy eating or talking now, but no one stands out as the new face. 

"He's in the office." Chanyeol answers, burping as his usually flat stomach inflates from over-eating. "Or so I heard."

"No lunch for the new guy, huh?"

Sehun scoffs, "He's the Colonel for god's sake. He's getting the lunch at his office if he wants to."

"That doesn't mean he's eating it." Kris suddenly says, and Jongin cocks an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" 

When they all look at Kris, the man shoves his fork in the air, pointing at something in the distance. Jongin's the first one to turn behind to glance at the entrance, but he's the last one to look back at his colleagues. 

"Is that the new Colonel?" Sehun asks Kris just to be sure, and Chanyeol confirms it instead. 

Jongin doesn't bother hearing them because the whole world stops just for this moment. For this chance of everyone shushing down while the new Colonel walks in, stepping one foot ahead the other like a machine programmed to do so. He's a head shorter than Chanyeol, at least, but his stance is bold and straight. 

His hair is shaved to his head, almost bald, and Jongin absentmindedly strikes a hand through his own bird nest. The new guy has a nasty scowl on his face as he walks to the other end of the room, walking straight to the table with his rank, and Jongin follows him with persistent eyes. 

The uniform is pin stripped, pressed and neatly held at his wide shoulders, almost like he was born with it. Jongin looks ahead when he stops to salute the table with his subordinate, but his own superiors, because the Colonel is certainly the highest rank to even be at this station. 

His legs move to sit down as their Captain signals him to, and Jongin has a hard time to look away from the man's face because he's _goddamn gorgeous_. From his plump lips, bushy eyebrows and dark eyes, he's nothing short of a stunning male, and Jongin licks his lips unconsciously. 

"Oh, no.." Sehun nudges Chanyeol when he hums for explanation, and when they look up to meet Jongin's eyes, he's too busy drooling over their new boss. "He's a goner."

Kris socks him in the face with a piece of sliced bread, and Jongin only blinks in realization. 

" _You're his subordinate!_ "

"But he's hot!"

The whole table groans. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn't exactly a secret, or so to say. 

Jongin was openly gay, straight, bisexual, whatever he needed to be. He used to say he's open for suggestions, but then came the time when he tried to be in a serious relationship with a local girl, who then later found out that he wasn't straight after all. 

So Jongin accepted his fate of being a bi man that liked to explore, and more importantly that liked challenges. And their new Colonel seemed to be a nasty piece of ass that he didn't want to miss. 

His name was Do Kyungsoo as Jongin finds out later that day when their lunch turns to an hour of relaxation for their new Colonel to introduce himself properly. 

The whole squad is at the usual living room, but Jongin's not sharing their jokes this time around. No, because he's busy with ogling the new Colonel, as the male's being led around to meet everyone properly. Their division is next, and Jongin smirks as the male locks eyes with him. 

"Colonel Do, this is 1st Armored Division." Their Captain stops in front of his squad, and they all hurry to stand up and salute their superiors. 

Jongin stands in the line as his colleagues, and tries not to smirk when the Colonel glances at him. 

"Stand easy!" Colonel assures, and they relax as he goes to salute them in a proper way. 

"My name is Do Kyungsoo, but you can call me Colonel Do. Nice to meet you all." 

They all go around to shake hands with the man, totally enamored at how easy going he seems to be. Jongin knows he must be anything but, but he doesn't show his disdain with the crew just yet. Instead, he waits for his turn as the last one in line, and then steps up when Kris shakes hands and salutes them. 

"This is Sergeant Kim." His Captain addresses, when Jongin steps in front of the shorter male, taking his smaller hand in his own. "He's the leader of the squad."

Colonel picks his hand, nodding as a sign of meeting him. His shake is strong, a lot stronger than his hands seem to give, and Jongin smirks when Kyungsoo licks his lips before speaking. 

"Nice to meet you. I hope we work good." 

He barely contains in not flirting in front of their Captain, and instead tilts his head down like bowing an imaginary hat, walking away. But he does throw a glance over his shoulders, finally catching up with his game. He thinks he's still got it, but Kyungsoo doesn't even look at him when he turns away, and instead walks with their Captain to the next division waiting to meet him. 

"Weak." Chanyeol raises his eyebrows when he sits back down on the edge of the couch, meeting Sehun's eyes in a teasing manner. 

But Jongin's not begrudgingly lost just yet, because when he looks up to watch Colonel shaking hands with another dozen soldiers, his eyes catch just a glimpse of Colonel watching him, and he smirks, knowing that he's got this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He does not _'got this'._

After a week of following Kyungsoo around, trying to spot him smiling or laughing or even talking like a normal human being and not a programmed machine, Jongin's even more lost than before. 

He tried to talk to the man some more, but what he got were only curt nods and hurried steps walking away to his next obligations. Judging by Kyungsoo's words, the station was a mess, and he was sent here just because of that. 

It was said even that once the station was taken care of, Kyungsoo was on his way back to the base where his work primary lays. 

Oh, but Jongin's not having any of that. 

He's a man on a mission—different kind of mission than the usual ones his division has, but a mission nonetheless—and he's not taking guesses. 

That's why he wakes up earlier than ever, dresses nicely and makes his bed in the pitch darkness of their dormitory. He walks outside, knowing the path like the back of his palm, and focuses on getting to the main building on the other side, where all of the superiors are still fast asleep.

The walk is easy, since Jongin's been here million times, and it's not like the main building is off limits to the soldiers, but the next part of actually finding Kyungsoo's office, or his bedroom is the hard part of this totally not-prepared venture. 

The rooms on the final floor are off limits, and Jongin's sure he's on that floor too, sound asleep. But when he passes the offices on the ground floor, his eyes catch a glimmer of light through the cracks on one of them. 

With no better judgement, Jongin peers through the sliver between the opened door and the frame, trying to take a better look and see who's crazy enough to be awaken at this ungodly hour. Other than him, that is. 

But when his eyes get used to the bright light, they widen when he realizes that their new Colonel is the second crazy person to be awake this early, and leans in to take a better look. 

Kyungsoo's at his desk, writing something down while the lamp beside lights the papers, and Jongin almost gets to see his beautiful face, when the door suddenly creaks under his weight. He didn't even realize that he was starting to lean on it, and when the noise comes to Kyungsoo's ears, he looks up, not even bit startled. 

"If you can stalk, you can come in and have a cup of tea with me." 

Jongin shivers at the deep, rich voice that's thickened by sleep, isolated in the pin-drop silence. So he clears his throat, knocks out of respect and walks in. 

The door closes behind him when he licks his lips for concentration and looks up. Kyungsoo hasn't teared his eyes off the papers in front, and he's lucky enough not to trip over his legs when he walks and sits on the guest chair. 

There's a couple of minutes of pure silence, with Kyungsoo doing his work like he's not bothered with Jongin's presence, and Jongin licking over his dry, chapped lips. 

Then, suddenly, Kyungsoo looks directly into his eyes. 

"To what do I own this visit?"

Jongin swallows down before speaking, even though he's been doing nothing short of it, and tries to sound suave and all that. "Well, I had some... _questions_ for our new Colonel."

Kyungsoo hums under his breath and stands up to fetch a steaming pitcher of freshly made coffee. _'Who even works this early'_ , Jongin wonders, but he's polite enough to thank the man when he pours him a cup. 

"You're not drinking?" He asks when Kyungsoo lowers the pot down on the tray, picking another bowling pitcher from it instead.

"I'm more of a tea guy myself," He explains, sitting down and bringing a cup of tea he just poured himself as well. 

"Noted." 

Kyungsoo looks him in the eyes after that, like silently asking why for, but he sips two more times, lowering the cup into the saucer. 

"Ask away."

Jongin bulges his eyes on that, throwing the cup down on the desk too, thinking about the outcome. 

"You had.. questions, right?" And god, even his wide eyes are cute when he blanches.

"Oh, right! I _did_ have them." Jongin nods, thinking about whatever to ask, buying some time for himself.

After a minute, Kyungsoo asks again. "... Well..."

"Are you single?" 

Kyungsoo eyes double in sizes comically, and Jongin curses under his breath for his loose tongue. 

"I think you need to go back. Your team is about to get up—"

"I'm sorry, they say that I can talk non-stop, all nonsense and that, but I wanted to get to know you better."

Kyungsoo calms down after that, sitting properly and bringing a cup for another taste. This sip is bitter on his tongue, and he barely sustains not to punish the soldier for disrespecting him like that. 

"I'm not going to be here long enough for anyone to get curious, am I." Kyungsoo says, going back to his papers. 

Jongin sees through it, and when he directs his eyes back to the paper, the brazen side comes up. Leaning on the table in front, he says, "Well, that would be a waste truly."

"And why is that?" Kyungsoo asks without looking up, and Jongin smirks nonetheless. 

"Because some of us would love to get to know you a little better," 

Colonel looks up just in time to see the smirk happening, and his jaw settles. "Where are your manners! I said to call me Colonel, Sergeant Kim!"

"Sir," And there's the lift of his eyebrows. "I can call you whatever you want me to, Sir."

" _Sergeant Kim!_ " He raises his voice in a threat, but Jongin bites his lower lip teasingly. This side of Do Kyungsoo is making him burn from the inside, and he wishes nothing but to bend him over the desk right there and then. "I said go back to your team!"

His voice is like liquid lava being poured down his abdomen, and Jongin feels the lick of arousal as he stands up and leans on the desk instead. Kyungsoo backs away from the hunched form, leaning on the chair behind, like being burned, but still with composed posture nonetheless. 

"Why are you afraid to indulge, huh?" Jongin gives him a once over, licking his lips at the midnight black hair that's so short on his head, and then looks down to hidden pecks that are secured safely, but still present when Kyungsoo's shirt stretches over his torso. "I heard I could be delicious."

"Sergeant!" And Kyungsoo's still so strict, so serious that Jongin smirks some more, and finally gives him some space to breathe. 

"Well, you know where to find me.." And he's out of the door before he gets to see Kyungsoo fuming from anger. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Get up! Get up! We need to go! Now!"

Jongin wakes without Sehun's help this time, blinking the sleep from his eyes when their Captain moves to stand at the head of the row, waiting for his team to greet him. 

Sehun's bleary eyes when he drops down from the bunk bed, following closely behind Jongin who stands straight, feeling really ecstatic for the day to come. 

They were told last night at dinner that their new Colonel was to join them in their exercise for today, and he feels like that shrunken shirt that Sehun accidentally ruined washing on a highest temperature last month could come handy this time around. 

"Get in the line, Park!" Chanyeol drops his stuff on the floor when the Captain's voice roars, and he hurries to stand beside his bunk bed roommate, which happens to be a serious looking Kris. 

"Listen here," Captain starts walking from the door to the back, speaking loudly. "The Colonel is to join us today, and I don't need slackers!" 

"Sir, yes Sir!" 

Jongin yells the highest, roaring with excitement when the Captain walks by him. 

"And we're not slackers, right!?"

"Sir, no Sir!"

The Captain nods briefly. "Good!" He walks back to the start, eyeing the whole room one by one. "You have fifteen minutes to get ready! And that means you too Oh!" 

Sehun shrinks a bit at that, and Jongin barely holds back a snicker.

"I want _A game_ today, and if anyone—for any _goddamn_ reason out there—doesn't bring me what I want..!" 

The whole room erupts like a well oiled machine. "You'll have our heads on a stake!" 

The Captain nods proudly, then grimaces when they start to relax, which leads to another round of repeating everything. 

"Back to work!" 

And their Captain is out of the room, while Jongin's bed is already made and tucked in neatly. He ignores Sehun's eyes, who's even slower today than the day before, and Jongin hops up, slaps his ass from dangling off the edge while making his own bed, and walks out after their Captain. All the while smiling like a damn idiot.

"What's up with him?" Kris asks from two beds down, addressing both Chanyeol and Sehun, but it's his bunk bed mate that answers instead. 

"He's in love."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Spread those legs, Kim!" 

Jongin bites the side of the strap of a helmet over his head, and does as he's told. He smears the mud over his face as he bolts under the wired spread and tries to crawl out from underneath. The _M4 Carbine_ is heavy in his arms as he tries to crawl with holding it, and the mud gets all over his uniform as he finally breathes and gets out. 

"Faster, Kim!" Their Captain yells after him, and he hears his pulse in his ears when the wall climb comes next. 

His shirt is clinging to his back, his neck itches from the Sun, the backpack is heavy on his shoulders, and Kyungsoo's not even here. He must've left to do something else after all, and Jongin's weak and slow, with no usual motivation to finish. 

He jumps off from the wall, running to the next obstacle when he hears his Captain yelling at someone else. When he stops—since his attention is not on him anymore—he sees that the man wasn't yelling at someone, but for someone, as he sees a figure running from the start of the polygon. 

The male jumps where it's supposed to, runs when he has to, and crawls under the same bridge as he did just moments ago. And then goes around to the harder equipment, dirtying his impeccable uniform with mud, sand and water, and Jongin looks without breathing. 

Because it's Kyungsoo doing every exercise with precision, with dedication, without any mistake along the way. He comes closer, running to jump on the wall that stands before Jongin, and in the next second he sees his Colonel's face, jumping from the wall on his two legs, not shaken or tired at all. 

He's not sweaty like the rest of his men are, and Jongin swallows when the man runs past him, attacking the next mark. 

In maybe ten minutes he's done the whole exercise, running to where his squad is waiting for Jongin instead, and stands straight and obligatory as their Captain claps loudly. 

"Colonel Do here has beaten all of you maggots!" 

Jongin walks back to his team, everyone hollering for their new star, and curses under his breath for realizing it. He's not jealous of the man, of his magnificent skills and beating of his own personal record set a couple of months back. No, because he's utterly smitten with the short male that looks bashful as their Captain calls for an applause to honor him. 

And when he's smitten, he's usually horny to top that off, and Jongin walks back to the team with heavy steps, wanting Do Kyungsoo more than ever before. 

"Kim! Your record is beaten now." Their Captain says, and his team mock his resistance in finally having it down. 

He smiles, honestly and widely, coming to congratulate the man properly. "Nice, Sir! I didn't know you had it in you." 

Jongin ignores their Captain that sends him a scowl, and focuses on Kyungsoo's flushed cheeks, and a tiny droplet of sweat rolling down his temple. He's still holding the gun in his hands, and his uniform is spotlessly buttoned up, even though it's dirtied from the training ground. Jongin licks his lips. 

"And I had that record for very long time, you know."

Kyungsoo clears his throat, face void of any emotions. "You could always get better." He turns his back to Jongin, moving to salute their Captain and addresses the whole team when speaking. "As you all can. I expect nothing short of perfect endurance from all of you!" 

"Sir, yes Sir!" They all salute when Kyungsoo walks away to change into fresh clothes, and Jongin doesn't get how to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh, believe me, Sir, some of us have the best stamina you've ever seen!" 

This gets him snickers from his team, one urgent _"Kim!"_ from their Captain, and one roll of eyes from Kyungsoo. He does get to see it actually, since their Colonel slips and turns to look at him like he's grown three heads over the last moment, before leaving for real. 

And those ten laps around the training field don't seem that bitter after all.   
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Higher, Oh!" 

Jongin looks to the side where his dumb colleagues are challenging each other in a game he didn't even bother learning the name of, and sees how Chanyeol sits on Sehun's shoulders, trying way too hard not to fall over. 

"I'm the only one that could lift your fat ass, at least be grateful!" Sehun spits out, tumbling on his feet as Chanyeol holds his face from upside down, the pudge of his cheeks being pressed together over his lips. 

Sehun grumbles some more, and Jongin finally puts down his book to take a better look. "Are you finally building a one man to get into the movie theater? Don't you need a coat to cover, tho?" 

"We're not kids, Kim!" Sehun grumbles again, afraid of actually touching Chanyeol's legs that spread over his shoulders. He's tall enough to stand on his thighs, if Sehun's willing enough to carry him on some more, but Chanyeol's wiggle a bit, sitting down more properly. 

"Besides, who goes to theater anymore? That's why we have Netflix nowadays."

But Sehun beats him to it. "If only we had some decent television around here,"

Even Jongin has to snicker on his pain of holding Chanyeol's fat ass for this long, and takes a pity on his friend. "Park, come down. What are you even doing up there? Aren't you already in the different time zone with your height?"

"That doesn't even make sense, Kim." Chanyeol taps Sehun's head when he almost drops him down, and Sehun's knees basically knock together when the taller urges him to go to the left some more. "And to answer your question, Colonel Do ordered for the whole room to be cleaned."

"And you're wiping the attic, why..?"

"Exactly."

But Sehun finishes Chanyeol's answer. "The whole squad was ordered to clean the room up, and that means the ceiling too. And since nobody's tall enough to reach it—"

"Sehun's my ladder instead."

Jongin laughs when Sehun threatens to push him over to the back, and Chanyeol hits his head on the wall behind them when his _ladder_ bends behind. He stands up from the bed, since nobody informed him about this cleaning plan, but instead of helping his men, Jongin walks out of the room in search for one short superior. 

He ignores grumbles of Kris and their fellow colleague Zitao who were on a toilet duty, currently bent over individual ceramic bowls, cleaning with their bare hands and one sponge each. 

When he walks in the building for the superiors, some of them nod at him when he greets them on his way over to the familiar office on the right side of the long ground hall. 

But when he knocks to enter, nobody answers. Instead, he takes a look around, noticing some of the secretaries drinking their afternoon tea by the terrace, and walks briefly to ask. 

"Excuse me, ladies," And they flock around, stopping with talking, and instead focus on the soldier. "I know this is a lovely afternoon for you, and nobody wants to get in trouble with their bosses," Some of them nod, but keep smiling at him. 

"But I was just wondering if you could tell me where Colonel Do's room is?"

"We can't say that, Sergeant Kim." 

Jongin smiles sadly at the brave one to come across and answer, and then mutters the most admirable puppy eyes he could. "I know that, and forgive my brazenness, but I really need to talk to the Colonel." When they share a look, he presses in. "It's about the war."

" _The war?!_ "

"Not _the_ war, but about a war." He quickly composes. "You know, what would happen if we get into one?"

Eventually they whisper that Kyungsoo's room is at the back of the hall on the third floor and that he has to promise he wouldn't say it was them to reveal it.   
   
Of course, he confirms with teasing smiles, and even some kisses on the back of their hands, already skipping on the stairs to the third floor. 

He walks briefly; brisk and long strides to the said room at the end, and takes all the courage to knock on the door. 

 _"Come in."_ Is yelled from the other side, and Jongin pulls at his uniform, tucking the strand of hair behind his ear. 

But after all the preparations mentally beforehand, nothing could've prepared him for the sight he's got to behold. 

Do Kyungsoo in his naked glory, wearing shorts and boxing gloves, punching the bag hanging from the ceiling with his back facing Jongin. 

He swallows dryly, because Kyungsoo is _ripped._

He's pumped in all the places, sweaty all the way down to his shorts, and muscled from his forearms down to his thighs and legs. Everything ripples and hardens when he punches the stuffed bag, moving from jabbing with left hand to throwing the right fist at the bag, punching it away from the chains on the ceiling. 

Jongin watches with unblinking eyes when Kyungsoo gives a kidney-punch to the middle section, moving on his feet to throw another punch to the jaw. Or where a jaw was supposed to be. 

This is too much for his weak heart, Jongin notices, but when Kyungsoo grunts with the next three punches, he hardens some more behind his uniform pants. 

The elder huffs out, stopping to take a break with breathing heavily, expanding his wide back even wider, and moves to take off his gloves. The snap of Velcro wakes him up.

"Oh, Sergeant Kim. Didn't see you there," Kyungsoo walks back to his desk to ditch the gloves, using the lack of response from Jongin to hydrate after a workout. He grabs the water bottle from the table, downing the whole bottle in one gulp, surprising Jongin with some more jerking off material. 

It's not water sliding down his throat, but it is his throat bobbing with each swallow, and Jongin has a hard time swallowing himself. If only he could be swallowing something else—

"...Sergeant Kim?" 

Jongin snaps his head to the sound of Kyungsoo's voice, and the man is unfortunately covered with a towel. So he has an easier time to speak. 

..But then he doesn't even remember of why he came here in the first place. 

(Oh, how he wishes to _come_ now.)

".. If you're here to stare again, I ask you to leave." Kyungsoo walks to his closet, picking some stuff from the bottom drawer, all the while bending down right in front of Jongin who has a perfect view of everything happening. 

"Give me a break," He mutters under his breath, and Kyungsoo finally hears something.

"Did you say something?"

Jongin shuffles on his feet, holding a hand on his stomach as he shakes his head frantically. "I came—" His brain catches up with Kyungsoo silent snicker, and he corrects quickly. 

"I mean, I wanted to see you—"

"Is this another lame attempt to flirt?" Kyungsoo asks as he walks towards him, and just as Jongin thinks that his little problem in his underwear is going to be taken care of, the man walks past him. "Because I'm tired, Kim."

"Sir!" And he's baffled, with nothing smart-ass to add, only following Kyungsoo with his eyes as he walks to the bathroom attached to the room and dumps everything down on the covered toilet seat. 

"Yes, Kim?" 

And Jongin really wishes to hear his name falling from those lips. 

"Call me Jongin."

Kyungsoo tucks the towel down as well, slipping a thumb under the elastic of his pants, and smiles as Jongin's mouth falls open, watching his crotch area breathlessly. "You need to be a bigger boy for that." 

And when Jongin's brain goes haywire, Kyungsoo moves to shut the door clothes, ignoring as the Sergeant whines like a defeated puppy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin lays on his bed, thinking about Kyungsoo's perfect abs, his perfect sculpted ass, his rippled back and strong biceps, counting the sweat that dribbled down from his neck... when Sehun slaps him with a towel, fresh out of the shower. 

"Kim, we're going out tonight. Captain bargained with us today, and he allowed us one day off."

"What did you give him?" Jongin asks, his eyes still glued to the metal bars holding Sehun's bed up. 

"Fifty laps each."

Jongin baffles. "Around the training ground?!"

But Sehun laughs, throwing his towel on his face—and it's not enjoyable as Kyungsoo—before answering. "No, around the camp."

"I don't want to! Are you fucking crazy? That will take us three weeks to accomplish!" 

"Well, we're starting tomorrow." Sehun's dressed in the next minute, with some crisp button down, and ripped, distressed jeans tucked into military boots. He looks good, Chanyeol says it too, but Jongin's mind wondering again. 

"Hey, can I pull it off?" Kris walks to their shared beds, dressed similar as Sehun, but with combat boots instead, and a black shirt untucked at the front. 

"Sure," Sehun shrugs, but then clears his throat when Chanyeol walks back from the showers in nothing but a towel hanging loosely around his hips.

"What should I wear?" He asks, and gets two indifferent hums in return. Minus Sehun's, who busies himself with combing his hair to the back, too oblivious in staring down as Chanyeol changes into his outfit for the night. 

Jongin leaves the teasing for later, and instead stands up from the bed, going for his drawer underneath the beds. He could stay and mope around for having to run his whole life to complete those fifty circles, or he could go out with his friends and actually have a good time. He can also stay to mope about Kyungsoo, but he'd rather keep his mind off the Colonel, even for the night.

When Chanyeol comes back to their beds, dressed in some Hawaiian shirt, Sehun laughs and makes him change into the simple black tank top underneath it. It's a progress, Jongin thinks, because he's not in the better position either with his regular clothes. 

Once they're all tucked in the back of the truck, Jongin checks the review mirror, driving off to the closest town on their route. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The beer is cheap, the music is loud, and everybody's already tipsy. 

Jongin downs another tequila shot when the waitress brings it and drops at the table, and he sees Sehun and Chanyeol trying to dance with two local girls drunkenly, but actually always ending up in front of each other instead. 

He hopes that they could figure out their feelings for each other, and finally bang or try it out, and all the while leaving him out of it. 

Speaking of feelings and banging it out, Jongin's brain goes back to their Colonel. It's not he's torturing himself on purpose, but he's too doomed to actually realize that half the bar is trying to catch his eyes and have their way with him. 

Instead, he turns to the empty table in front, realizing that his whole crew has left him alone to dance or fuck around, and he doesn't want anything of sort. But when somebody drops down next to him, he's surprised to see the man of his dreams. 

"Why the long face?" Kyungsoo asks over the loud music bursting from the speakers, and turns to down the leftover of his beer. 

Jongin must've looked like a kid on a Christmas morning, because Kyungsoo hides the snicker. "What are you...? How?"

"Captain is here too," Kyungsoo points to the bar where their Captain is trying to explain the bartender about what drinks to prepare, and Jongin sees some of the other superiors as well. 

But he beams at Kyungsoo instead, leaning in closer to tell him. "Let me buy you a drink."

Kyungsoo licks his lips from the beer, but doesn't pull away. "Shouldn't you say that to some of the local girls here?" Then he looks around. "They're devouring you with their eyes—"

"They're not pretty as you!" 

And he expected a punch to be thrown at him, or even some curse word to be spitted out from Kyungsoo's pink, plump lips, but what he doesn't expect is Kyungsoo tilting his head like a worried mother. 

His Colonel doesn't miss how Jongin's eyes linger on his lips when he chews on the bottom one before speaking. 

"I think you're too drunk, Kim." 

"Call me Jongin," 

Kyungsoo laughs for a moment, the pull of his lips slotting his eyes in crescents, and Jongin's fucked. Quite literally. 

"I should call Oh to send you home."

But Jongin wants his chance. "If you don't want me to buy you a drink.." Kyungsoo listens as he finishes. "Dance at least."

"I don't dance, Kim."

"Then dance with me!"

Kyungsoo's eyes bulge out for a second, before they look around to see where his colleagues are. He thinks for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip again—Jongin following it with his eyes _again_ —before looking back and meeting the younger's eyes. 

"One dance!" Jongin's already on his feet, almost toppling over from standing up too fast, with alcohol mixed into it, when Kyungsoo orders, "And no touching, Kim!" 

They stumble together in the somehow secluded part of the dance floor, standing there for a moment too long. Jongin beams as he realizes that Kyungsoo is actually almost a head shorter than him, and Kyungsoo looks somewhere between his eyes, too nervous to actually start. 

But then the song changes from an upbeat rhythm to something slow and almost sensual, and Jongin, without thinking, moves into his personal space. 

Kyungsoo's voice is constricted when the soldier touches his waist, moving too close for their earlier deal. "I told you something, Kim.."

"I usually follow the rules," Jongin leans closer, their noses almost bumping as he speaks. "But not tonight."

"It was my order. You should follow my orders," Kyungsoo says back when Jongin moves closer, slotting their bodies almost pressed together. His hands move to Kyungsoo's back, and the poor Colonel doesn't know what's gotten into him when he moves to touch Jongin's arms over his thin cotton shirt. 

He's burning up under his fingertips, and Kyungsoo closes his eyes when Jongin breathes down his neck. "Not today, Sir.. Today's my day off."

The music bustles from the speakers, some foreign radio playing slow music, and if they paid enough attention, they'd see that the whole bar is dancing with somebody significant. Even Sehun has his hands around Chanyeol's back. 

Jongin is the one to move them around, not too far from their position, but just enough for their hands to tuck tighter, and their bodies to feel each other more. 

Kyungsoo feels like burning up when Jongin's lips settle on his neck, almost like kissing feathery up to his ear. There he stops, whispering, "Are you enjoying yourself, Sir?"

He hums in the back of his throat, too fast to realize, and Jongin smirks against the lobe, leaving a breathy sigh at his heated skin. Goosebumps erupt on Kyungsoo's neck, and Jongin wishes nothing more than to kiss them away, to find his way to the moles lithering the unblemished skin. 

Kyungsoo moves closer, fitting his hands across from his sturdy shoulders, and around his neck to fit against his nape, and he feels under his palms how sweaty Jongin has become. 

"Are you drunk? You won't remember this tomorrow."

But Jongin licks his dry lips, coming to face him again. "Oh, I couldn't forget you, Sir."

They're impeccably close, almost skin to skin, and Jongin licks his lips, lowering his eyes to Kyungsoo's lips instead. "I really want to k—"

"Just dance, Kim." Kyungsoo cuts him off, and Jongin listens. 

Instead, his Colonel presses their noses close, finding his eyes as Jongin breathes in the same air as him. The heat is excruciating, both of them feel it, but neither has enough braveness to cross the line. 

"Your colleagues are watching us," Kyungsoo comments, closing his eyes as Jongin inhales, then exhales softly and slowly. 

"Let them.. " He says, then whispers only for him to hear. "They're jealous.."

"Of me?" 

"Of _me_ , Sir!" Jongin corrects him, still swaying lightly on his legs. Kyungsoo swallows dryly, taking time to breathe in distressed, then looks back up, finding Jongin's unblinking eyes already on him. 

"I should go."

"Just five more minutes."

"Kim, I—"

"Sir!" Jongin interrupts, and when he tilts his head, licking his lips before leaning in, Kyungsoo pushes him off, apologizing.

"It's late. You should collect your team and go back to the base." Kyungsoo says in hurried voice, like being caught doing something he shouldn't have, looking up to meet Jongin's eyes in a silent, long moment, before stepping to the side and leaving altogether.

And with that, Jongin feels cold where Kyungsoo has been just moment ago, before turning to find Captain's eyes dissecting him whole. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Get up, Kim!" 

Jongin springs from the bed only to find Captain's head tucked in the space above his bed and under Sehun's bed. When he looks around, confused, he sees his whole crew standing in the line at the center, waiting for further instruction. 

"Sir!" He jumps to the center, but Captain stops him before doing so. 

"Since you've been so... _handsy_ last night—" Jongin winces at the hangover headache. "—the team here had a lovely idea."

Jongin looks up to see Sehun and Chanyeol's eyes hiding from his. Hell, even Kris is chewing on his bottom lip, like not having a saying in this at all. 

Which they probably didn't when their Captain says that all of their laps for running around the camp are only his to carry out. 

His jaw settles when the Captain waits for his approval, and when he nods and says _'Sir, yes Sir!'_ , the man beams, walking out. 

"This is a lesson to all of you!" 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin feels like throwing up—not like he hasn't been throwing up for the last hour—and his head is piercing more than ever. He's lost count how many times he's run pass their dormitory, and how many times their Captain was on the window of his office to wave at him as a moral support. 

It was more like a mockery, but Jongin still smiled in recognition whenever he did. 

He blames the alcohol for last night, but he doesn't blame his hormones for deciding against him. To feel Kyungsoo pressed tightly against him, those lips just breaths away from his, and his hands tugging the fair hairs on his nape, is nothing short of a heaven and he's certain that he'd do the same if he's got the chance to. 

He's still not sure of his feelings for the elder, but he's willing to try it out. And that means a big step for his usual lifestyle. 

But he's sure that Kyungsoo would act like nothing happened from now, running away and hiding whenever Jongin tries to pull him out. 

While he's thinking of a failure he really is, he fails to notice footsteps following behind him, running in the same pace as he is. When he turns around, his eyes double in size when he sees Sehun and Chanyeol at the front of a column, all wearing matching uniforms, carrying their weapons and equipment just like Jongin is. 

"What are you doing here?" He asks, but somebody else answers instead. 

"I brought them!" Kyungsoo steps behind Sehun, cracking a smile when Jongin almost topples over from stumbling on a loose rock, and yells at Chanyeol to sing for morale, as they all continue to run the punishment.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
It's almost midnight when they stop running, finally getting a green light from their Captain to get in and shower. Jongin feels like he's flouting because of how his legs knock together, jelly like. 

Kyungsoo stays behind to talk to the Captain of why was he voluntarily running with the squad, and Jongin moves to the showers with his colleagues, who all joke how Jongin wouldn't last this long if it wasn't for their Colonel as a motivation. 

And he agrees, joking with them over the laps they had to run as well, as he sits down on the bench pushed to the wall, allowing everyone else to shower first. 

As the bathroom empties, one by one moving to dry off and go to sleep, Jongin glances occasionally to the bathroom door, waiting for Kyungsoo to enter through it. 

But then he thinks how Colonel has a bathroom attached to his room, and that he's probably heading there to wash, so he stands up on wobbly legs, takes off all of his clothes and moves under the still hot spray where Sehun was just moments ago. 

The bathroom is mostly empty by now, maybe a couple of them staying behind to joke or slap each others with towels, when Kyungsoo suddenly bursts through the door, dropping his clean stuff at the bench. 

"Goodnight, Sir!" They salute on their way to the dormitory, and Jongin turns just in time to see Kyungsoo slipping his dirty uniform off. 

His tongue is tied in his cotton mouth, as Kyungsoo slips down to his underwear, and then tucks them off, moving to grab his toiletries. He moves under the spray, wetting his hair as he hears footsteps coming to stop in the shower beside his. If he could open his eyes now, he would probably see Kyungsoo naked right there, but he's too nervous to do so. 

So when Kyungsoo clears his throat, he's punished by having to open his eyes after all. Or _blessed_ , if you think about it. 

"Yes, Sir?" He keeps his eyes on Kyungsoo's, and dares to only glance down to water slipping over his pecks and down to his perfectly sculpted abs. 

"Wash my back, Kim." Kyungsoo cracks a smile when Jongin nods dumbly, moving to back face him instead. 

Jongin grabs for the gel that hangs from the shower in a plastic bucket with the rest of Kyungsoo's washes, and spreads it evenly in his palms. 

"Um.."

"You know how to wash a back, right?" Kyungsoo looks behind his shoulder, having to look up to actually meet his eyes, and Jongin is certain he's gonna die right here, right now from aneurysm or something of sort. 

So he claps his hands, spreading it evenly some more, and swallows before starting with the shoulders. Kyungsoo's skin is heavenly soft under his palms, as he moves his hands around, working the knots out. The elder is tense, but he sighs dreamily when Jongin pushes on his junction. 

They don't speak as Jongin goes down from there, washing every part of the other's skin, slow but efficient. His eyes work along his hands, and he doesn't dare to tear them over to the lower parts until his hands are done with a section. 

But when he moves them to the dip of Kyungsoo's back, he works up again, massaging his nape again. 

Kyungsoo snickers, looking up over his shoulder in a silent question, and Jongin's certain he's burning up. 

So he nods to himself, moving his hands down to the other's back, finally reaching his waist. From there on, it seems as if he can't stop his eyes from wondering over the slope of Kyungsoo's behind, two perky cheeks standing basically in his face, and he starts to feel hot and bothered all over. 

He goes to the dimples in his lower back, absentmindedly watching as Kyungsoo's lungs expand with each breath he takes, moving his hands over his waist to touch the dips. He's nothing short of perfect, and Jongin has a hard time breathing. 

"Thank you, Kim!" Kyungsoo suddenly turns around, moving to stand under the shower spray, letting the warm water take it all off. 

But then he's out of the stall altogether, and Jongin looks up when he speaks. "Get to bed, Kim! We have a hard day ahead of us,"

He accentuates the _hard_ part of the sentence, and when Jongin looks back to his lower parts, he has a little woken up problem to take care of. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Faster, Park!" 

Jongin waits in the line to start his next round as Kyungsoo orders his team around, watching as they pass each obstacle. They're back on the training ground, with some new equipment to try out this time, and their Captain is out for the day. So that's why Kyungsoo's there today to train them, and he's doing nothing to cool Jongin down.

"You need to lift your knees when running!" He's loud and boisterous like their Captain, but without sissy nicknames to motivate them to work harder. 

Jongin watches as Chanyeol stumbles over the new obstacle of carrying the sacks filled with sand as a part of dead-lift. Kyungsoo watches him before instructing, "You have to lift it with your legs, not your waist! Bend over!" 

Jongin pinches his collar and takes a breather. This is getting out of control. 

"Park! Listen to me! Do as I say!" Kyungsoo yells as the sack falls from Chanyeol's fingers, his breathless gasp following through. "Again! Take it!"

Chanyeol struggles, but eventually lifts it up, and succeeds in carrying in the sacks to the other side where another stack awaits. "Good, go back!" Kyungsoo yells for Jongin next, ordering him to move from the first position. 

He goes through the regular stuff pretty quickly, moving to catch his record time, before stopping at the new equipment, where Kyungsoo helps him in crossing. 

"Now bend! Lift your leg! Move, Kim! Move!" 

He runs with his backpack weighing him down, the gun strapped to his side as he moves to the last part of lifting and carrying dead-lift. He remembers what Kyungsoo had told Chanyeol and does as told, but when he carries them to the other side, Kyungsoo yells for him to come back. 

"You need to do it again!"

Jongin moves behind the mark, grabbing another sack weighing more than his own person and carries it over the crossing line. The sweat drips from his neck, and his throat is parched, but Kyungsoo yells for him to do it again. 

After carrying it on for two more times, he stops to ask in not so soft and not irritated voice why.

"Because you're doing the same mistake as Park!" Kyungsoo explains and pulls the cap from his shaved head, wiping at his forehead. "Again, Kim!"

He curses under his breath, walking behind the line as he's already taken enough time from everybody's schedule. So he goes again, and again, and just one more time since Kyungsoo reminds him that's he repeating the mistake. 

"Then goddamn show me how to do it!" He yells at his superior, finally catching up with his frustration. 

Kyungsoo's calm when he answers. "Do you want Oh or Wu to show you how it's done?" 

Jongin gnaws on his bottom lips, pushing his helmet off. "No, I want you to be fair and do it yourself!" 

"Kim!" Kyungsoo threatens once, holding his gaze.

"What? Not so proud to do it now?" 

Kyungsoo finally snaps, pushing past him to grab at two stacks instead of one and carries them in run to the crossing line. He drops them down with some resistance, one of them breaking at the edge from the impact. 

Then, he comes back and seize Jongin down. "Now you!" 

But Jongin doesn't mull over when he answers. "No!"

Kyungsoo turns back around, tilting his head. "What did you just say?"

"I said no!" He hears Sehun wincing from the sides, but he ignores them, only focusing on a fuming Kyungsoo. 

"I'm your Colonel! You do as I say!" 

"And I refuse to!" 

Kyungsoo walks up to stand in front of him, his annoyance barely at bay. "If you refuse to—"

"What? Are you gonna punish me?" Jongin tests his limits some more. He's tired, annoyed and frustrated. Both sexually and mentally, since he can't figure Kyungsoo out. And he was supposed to be the player in here. 

But Kyungsoo doesn't say anything as he pushes some more. "Care to report me to the Captain? Do it! I don't care."

"What's gotten into you!? It's a simple order, and I expect you to follow it!" Kyungsoo bites back. 

Jongin's sarcastic when he answers. "Oh, so I have to do everything you say, huh? Does that count me washing your back yesterday as well—"

And he should've expected that punch being thrown at his loose mouth. 

He stumbles after realizing that Kyungsoo just punched him, straight in the jaw, and is now fuming next to him. But the elder doesn't say anything as he turns around, hurrying to move from this spot where Jongin kneels, not so much in shock anymore, but as much in fucked up place, after realizing what's just done. 

"Good job, asshole!" Sehun throws after his crew, as they all go back to shower. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He hasn't seen Kyungsoo in three whole days. After wanting to ask their Captain about his whereabouts, Kris explained that the man was probably back at his base or something of such. 

But Jongin doesn't want to let him go like that, without even a proper apology for what he did and said. He feels bad for lashing out on the shorter in such foul manner, and he wants to at least see his face once again. 

Chanyeol says that he's too miserable to be social at the moment, as they go out once again. Sehun pats his head before leaving, saying how he's gonna drink for him, and Jongin laughs meekly when they all leave, turning the lights off in their dorm beforehand. 

He stays in the dark for the longest, thinking it over, and not even realizing what he's been feeling all along. So he stands up from his bed and walks out on a fresh air. 

A walk should help him, and Jongin inhales widely, filling his lungs with cold but calm air. He walks around, catching up with some guys that cross his path, before moving down with their walk.

Suddenly, he stops to look at the building where their superiors are, and halts in his step when he notices the last room on the third floor is lighted on. Thinking about Kyungsoo being there makes him run to the ground floor, entering without even stopping to mention his ways and why exactly is he here this late.

Instead, he runs up the stairs, ignoring every superior that comes his way, stopping just to catch his breath in front of Kyungsoo's room. There's two seconds too long as he counts in his head from one to ten and then back to start, going for the knock in a heartbeat.

The door before him doesn't open when he knocks for the second time, and by the time his fist comes to knock the third time, they swing open, revealing a casually dressed Kyungsoo with his short hair wet and a towel around his neck. 

"Why didn't you open after the first knock?" Jongin knocks it out of the park on the first moment of chance he's got, and Kyungsoo walks back inside the room, letting the door open. Probably for Jongin to come in, as he decides when the Colonel turns his back and walks to the desk instead.

"I thought you'd give up." Kyungsoo answers languidly, like talking about the weather, and Jongin sucks on his lower lip. "Besides, I was showering."

"Alone?"

Kyungsoo turns back to the side to glance at him, using the towel to dry his almost bald head, before getting back to gathering the documents from the top shelf on the side. 

"Who'd I shower with?" 

"I'm sorry for lashing out." Kyungsoo only nods.

And Jongin gulps down again, thinking how this is so over his usual limits, not thinking straight when it comes to the man that ignores him as he walks back to the door, thinking about running away. 

When he grasps the doorknob, thinking it would be better to just leave at this, take his leave and forget about it. About them, about the tension, the moments, about Kyungsoo.

But when he trembles to actually get out, Kyungsoo walks back to the bed, taking his stuff from the closet with him. 

"Where are you going?" Jongin asks, visibly distressed in his voice, and Kyungsoo doesn't stop to answer. 

"Kyungsoo—"

"I'm Colonel Do for you."

"Hell no, you're not!"

This stops Kyungsoo with his back still turned to him, lingering by the side of the closet, thinking about what to say. Jongin moves to bed instead, peering into the medium suitcase opened at the top, laying in the middle of the covers, and turns when he realizes it. 

"You're leaving.."

"My time here was already limited." Kyungsoo walks back to the closet, taking the rest of his clothes, and moves to pack it all up. Jongin stands there frozen, finally realizing that he's done it all to ruin what they could've had, and blinks up when Kyungsoo stops to look at him. "You should go, Kim."

"But—"

"We're having a party tomorrow. It's something about the station being spotless because of me," Kyungsoo waves his hand dismissively, continuing. "The guys thought of it."

Jongin blinks. "So you're really leaving? Just like that?"

"What's there more, Kim? My job here is done. Your station is working properly, and I'm needed back at the base—"

Jongin cuts him off. "And you're just leaving? After everything?" 

Kyungsoo stops packing, sharing a confused look. " _After everything?_ After what, Kim?"

"Oh, for god's sake call me Jongin!"

Jongin spins around to back face him, pulling at his roots when Kyungsoo sighs loudly. 

"I don't know what you thought of me, but I have a life back there. A life that I need to get back to. This was a temporary job, and my duty here is done."

"But that's not fair!"

"Not fair?" Kyungsoo blanches. "Not fair for whom?" 

"For me!" Jongin gestures with his hands, shaking from experiencing so much. "For us, for fuck's sake, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo doesn't correct him this time and goes to sit at his desk chair. He's quiet for a long time, and Jongin's bubbling with disappointment and anger licking under his chest, burning him with everything that doesn't add up. He thought about having this, but the truth seems a bit different.

"Sergeant Kim,"

"Jongin!"

" _Kim!_ " Kyungsoo corrects him, speaking again. "This was a job, and you're my subordinate. That means that whatever game you were playing wasn't a real one, do you understand that?"

"Oh, so you can't fuck me because I'm male?"

"Kim!" 

"Why can't you just admit that you don't want your little palls to know that you might be attracted to another guy, and that you may or may not be gay!" Jongin's yelling by now, feeling his neck veins popping out and he can't stop himself when Kyungsoo stands up to make him leave.

He's two steps away from the man anyway, and when the opportunity presents itself, Jongin walks the distance, grabbing Kyungsoo's face before he can object.

The first press of their lips against each other is bruising, with Jongin kissing and pushing against, prying for the elder to reciprocate. But Kyungsoo pushes against him, trying to free his cheeks from his grasp, all the while not moving his lips at all. 

His brows are furrowed but they start to relax when Jongin nibbles his bottom lip, easing him into the mess of lip-lock. Kyungsoo drops his hands slowly from Jongin's hands, down to grab at his arms and squeeze as the younger coaxes his lips open, finally indulging into the kiss further.

When their tongues dwell in the middle, Kyungsoo exhales through his nose, pulling Jongin back into his space. He grabs his shoulders, moving to touch his nape and pull him closer. They tumble over the desk behind Kyungsoo, with Jongin pushing him to sit on the top, meddling in between his thighs. 

They push and pull, pressed together as Jongin sucks on his tongue, making him squirm and grunt. 

Kyungsoo's the one to pull at his hair, grasping the fine locks between his fingers, tugging when Jongin bites his lip. Everything tumbles down from them when Jongin pushes him to attack his jaw, moving his moist lips from the edge to Kyungsoo's pulse, feeling it beating erratically under his kisses. 

Kyungsoo slots his eyes close, pulling him closer as Jongin nuzzles into his neck, slowing down to suck on a sensitive skin, finally indulging in kissing those marked places where moles lay. 

He stumbles more into the elder when Kyungsoo pulls his face out and kisses his lips again, like a drunk man starving for more alcohol. They tug and lick, bite and kiss, and Jongin has never felt anything this good as this moment now. 

Kyungsoo's all goddamn best in everything he does and when he moans suddenly when Jongin presses into his sides, Jongin skyrockets. 

But then the door almost burst open with a loud knock, and Kyungsoo pushes him off, jumping down from the table, holding a hand over his red and swollen lips.

_"Colonel Do? Are you present?"_

" _Shit!_ " Kyungsoo moves to the bathroom, grabbing a fresh towel to wrap around his head, ignoring Jongin as he breathes deeply still by the desk, too engrossed in what happened. "It's your Captain and you need to leave!"

Jongin finally snaps when Kyungsoo pushes him to the bathroom, closing the door right in Jongin's face, moving to open the door for his colleague. 

_"Oh, Captain! What could I do for you?"_

Jongin hears their voices as the front door doesn't close. _"Are you okay, Sir? Your face is really red, if I may point out."_

Jongin touches his cheeks, walking just a step back to look at his own mess in the mirror, as Kyungsoo laughs bashfully, hiding his laugh when he answers. _"Ah, I just got out of the shower."_

_"Must've been a hell of a shower then."_

Jongin smiles like a fool in love when Kyungsoo tells him. _"The best ever!"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It may be a delusional mind of his, but Jongin's stayed in the bathroom for a whole hour as his superiors went out for business. He could've exited and waited for Kyungsoo in his room, but he was afraid of actually getting caught by any of his superiors that apparently liked to barge into each others' rooms like it was nothing.

So when the door opened again, one set for footsteps walking to close it, Jongin peeped out, happy to see Kyungsoo standing at the foot of his bed, alone. 

"What are you doing here?" The elder jumps from his skin when Jongin moves silently to hug him from behind, snuggling into the side of his neck. "You didn't leave?"

"I was waiting for you.." He leaves a wet kiss under his ear, bathing in shivers that erupt on the skin in leave. "We still have some unfinished business to attend to—"

But Kyungsoo pushes him off, shuddering again when Jongin licks his lips for any traces of his skin still there. "You should leave."

Jongin's eyes widen when he stops and snickers. But when Kyungsoo holds his eyes, serious as he can be, Jongin tilts his head in a silent question.

".. What?"

"I'm leaving. The day after tomorrow."

Kyungsoo says it like it's nothing, like he's just going for a day or two, but with an intention of actually coming back. But he's not going away only to come back, he's leaving altogether. And Jongin's speechless.

"What the hell, Soo?"

Kyungsoo gulps on the nickname, but quickly composes himself. "This was a job, Kim, and I had my—"

"Yeah, you had your duties, and since nobody here was brave enough to stop you— Oh, wait, _I was!_ " He snaps when Kyungsoo moves to pack his bag completely, not saying anything back. "I was the one to try and see, but you're just gonna leave? Like that?"

Kyungsoo avoids his eyes, zipping his suitcase up, and moves to put it down. But Jongin steps up, pushing the bag down to fall on the bed, and searches for his reaction. "After our kiss?"

Kyungsoo doesn't answer.

So he softens his voice. "Are you really that afraid?"

"I'm not."

"Then why Kyungsoo?"

The elder finally looks up, remorse clouding his vision, and Jongin feels like suffocating. This was it. This was what they called a heartbreak, and he was experiencing it right at this moment. 

"We couldn't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Like _that_ , Jongin!" Kyungsoo pushes his hands off, standing straight as a proud soldier, raising his hand in a salute. "It was nice knowing you, Sergeant Kim."

Jongin scoffs as the first stray tear falls down his cheek, wetting the corner of his lips when it slides, and Kyungsoo bites down hard. 

"It was nice..." Jongin stops to collect his breathing, nodding to himself. "knowing you, Colonel Do!"

He raises his hand in a mock salute, holding it longer than Kyungsoo does, and snaps his legs together when they finish. He turns without another word, walking proud and tall to the door, not turning even when Kyungsoo tucks the suitcase down to the floor. 

But when the door closes behind him, he feels like crumbling down and does the best thing he can do. Runs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Sehun's like usually at Chanyeol's bed, playing some stupid games either on his Gameboy or messing with Kris when the oldest tries to sleep in the afternoon. But this time, Sehun's not having his Gameboy, and Kris is out on some formal duty given by their Captain. 

This time, Sehun's laying across Chanyeol's bed, all sprawled on his stomach, drawing something on a piece of paper. His tongue is stuck out in the corner, occasionally moving to lick the upper lip, and Jongin watches as Chanyeol seems nervous, not knowing where to look. He opts to look down to the paper, smiling when Sehun comments something about it, and then moves his eyes upwards to Sehun's lips. 

The taller licks his own lips unconsciously, and Jongin giggles silently at how lost and obvious they seem to be. 

"Hey, Kim!"

He looks up when Kris slaps him with his own pillow across the face, raising his brows for the elder to speak. 

"Are you going tonight?"

"Nah, I'm not feeling well." He lies through his teeth, going back to the book in his lap. 

Kris tilts his head with a confused expression and when he asks why, Sehun and Chanyeol are moving to listen too. 

"I just don't feel like it.." Jongin tries to smile, trying to at least be decent in his response, but comes out as frowning with a smile pulling through. "Besides, it's Colonel's party, not mine."

"But you love the man," Chanyeol comment like a buffoon he is, and Sehun nods with confirmation. 

"And it's his last day in the station. Everyone will be there."

Jongin jumps from the bed, taking his towel with him, as he says, "Guys, relax! It would still be a party, even if I'm not there."

"There's something fishy going on," Sehun sits down where Jongin was just moments ago, and Chanyeol follows suit. 

Kris tries to comment that _yeah_ , something definitely happened with them two, but decides to roll his eyes and just walk away instead when Chanyeol says something only for Sehun to hear, and the younger blushes and pushes him off. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's not like he wants to be at the party, because believe him that he's tried to stay away as much as he could, but the music and free booze are one hell of an invite. 

So without thinking, and muttering _'Fuck it'_ when he stays alone in the dormitory, Jongin changes into some sweats and a simple shirt, and walks downstairs. 

The organizers—which were Kris and Zitao as volunteers—did make something decent with the equipment they were given, and judging by the time to prepare it, they did a fantastic job. 

Everyone's either dancing on the make-shift dance floor in the middle of the concrete ground right in front of their base, and Jongin sees the rest of the squad—both his and other Divisions—sitting on the round tables set around it. 

He sees Sehun dancing clumsily with Chanyeol who keeps tumbling on his feet, stopping on Sehun's every once in awhile, and snickers when Sehun tries to be mad at him every damn time. 

So instead of ruining their fun, Jongin moves to the empty table at the front, sitting down as he waits for someone to give him something strong to drink. When their waiters for the night appear—the fresh recruits drawing the shortest straw—Jongin asks for something hard and shallow-pour in the glass to drink.

He looks around, more to see who came down than to search for certain someone, but he still catches a sight of Kyungsoo being happy and easy-going. The elder dances in the middle of the floor, with some pretty girl from the 2nd Division under his arm, swaying on the sides while laughing. 

He doesn't bother with hiding his annoyance when the girl laughs when Kyungsoo spins her around, and instead downs the glass as soon it's placed on the table in front. 

"Two more!" He tells the recruit without looking up and when the boy shuffles to leave, he yells after, "Make it double!". 

The party goes in the full blow in the next half an hour, everyone dancing and drinking, even their Captain having his usual neat uniform unbuttoned to his undershirt. 

Jongin's on his drink number... who cares, and he asks for another. 

"Sir, there's a limit for everyone."

Jongin furrows his eyebrows at the brazen one to stop him, but then nods with a pout when they repeat it again. "Fine, get me some soda then."

Kyungsoo's not dancing anymore, and is instead sitting down on the other end, talking about something with some of his subordinates. Jongin recognizes the faces, but he's too drunk to care, as he stands up, swaying on his legs. 

He goes to the closest table next to his, scanning each girl that sits around it, and asks the first one for a dance. She happily obliges, standing up and taking his hand as they make the room to the dance floor. 

They stumble to the middle, dancing shakily, laughing like the drunks they are, when Jongin catches Kyungsoo's piercing eyes on him. He bows his imaginary hat at the man, then turns to twirl the girl around, dipping her down in half bend, moving up when the girl licks her lips.

But his attention is not on her, as much as she wants it to be, and instead he's hawking at Kyungsoo, occasionally pulling the girl to his chest and back to twirl and move around. They're too immersed in each other to see the girl pushing him off when she realizes that he's not dancing with her, and instead watches to the distance, and when she does Kyungsoo's on his feet, moving to the floor. 

Jongin thinks that he's had enough but Kyungsoo grabs the mic from the bend playing instead of approaching him, calming the atmosphere down. 

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight, and giving me the best goodbye party I could ask for." They clap when he salutes with proudness, smiling softly. "But unfortunately, I need to withdraw now for the night—" The crowd boos, and he calms it down. 

"Sorry for not staying until the end, but I have a long flight ahead for tomorrow, and I'm afraid this is my final order." When they stop to smile at their Colonel, he cracks an awkward smile and finally wishes. "Don't drink too much, and keep this station clean after I take my leave!"

They all clap as he stands for a second too long on the make-shift stage, and then proceed to dance when he moves to walk away.  

Jongin bites his lower lip, finally catching up with his feelings and the alcohol that drowns his system and moves without thinking. 

When he catches up with Kyungsoo the halls are dark and only dull music comes through as he steps up to the third floor where the elder has already stepped on. 

But Kyungsoo doesn't get to his room at the end, because Jongin pulls him back, slapping his back at the nearest wall as Kyungsoo gasps from the impact. 

"Kim!"

"Why are you leaving? How can you go back after this?" 

Jongin doesn't have self-control anymore, breathing deeply down into the other's face, pressing him into the wall. He still doesn't get it, but he has Kyungsoo's hands in his own on the sides of his head, grabbing him and holding them to the wall. 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes when their breaths mingle, trying too hard to think of something and let himself go. But Jongin's persistent, having his way again, pushing and breaking his barrier. 

"You're drunk." He mutters, inhaling when Jongin presses closer, nosing his cheek. His lips are warm and moist when he licks them, leaving a kiss behind, and Kyungsoo barely holds back a whimper. 

"I am." He moves his lips to hover above Kyungsoo's, opening his eyes to look him right ahead. "Too drunk to care now," There's a sliver of space between them, Jongin moving his leg in between Kyungsoo's two, pushing him to the wall some more. "But not too drunk for this."

And he tilts his head, snapping his eyes and kissing the elder square on the mouth. 

Kyungsoo's pliant under his hold, tilting his head for a better angle, mewling when Jongin pushes between his lips, molding their mouths. It's hot and heavy, Jongin breathing out whenever Kyungsoo tugs at his tongue, or scrapes under his teeth and he feels the blood boiling. 

"Kyungsoo.." He moves to exhale, licking his lips as Kyungsoo opens his eyes. " _Kyungsoo.._ " Jongin repeats it like mantra, breaking his hold on his hands to palm his warm cheeks instead, and even though it's complete darkness in the hall, Kyungsoo watches his eyes.

"Kyungsoo.." He says it again, and Kyungsoo only closes his eyes for a second, swallowing when he says. 

"Take me... Take me now, Jongin!"

And Jongin has never wanted to hear any words more than those three. 

They tumble down in Kyungsoo's bedroom, falling down on the soft bed when Jongin kicks the door close, laughing as Kyungsoo grunts from the bounce.

"Like seeing you like this, Colonel."

"Shut up and take this off!" Kyungsoo pulls at his shirt, helping him in removing it, as Jongin throws it somewhere behind them. 

He looks down to Kyungsoo sprawled underneath, just for him, just because of him. He smiles when Kyungsoo inhales sharply, licking his lips. 

But then the elder grumbles how he's too heavy, and Jongin moves between his legs, slotting their crotches together. 

" _Fuck!_ " Kyungsoo moans, throwing his head back when Jongin grinds down, releasing a tight sigh between his lips. 

Jongin feels like he's on the fucking Moon right now, having the whole world in the palm of his hand when Kyungsoo opens his eyes, staring directly into his own. 

"Jongin.."

"You're calling me by my name." He laughs dorky, bending down to kiss the smirk from Kyungsoo's lips, loving how his lips taste sweet. 

"Are you doing anything to me, or are you staring all night?"

Jongin pinches his side on a snarky remark, and starts unbuttoning his shirt at the top. "I could do both, gladly. But I'm willing for the second one,"

Kyungsoo inhales when his fingers move across his torso, past his sculpted abs as he stops to pull the shirt off, making them both stay half-naked. 

"Jongin, we don't have the whole night." Kyungsoo jokes when the younger takes a whole lot of time in staring down his body, touching and moving eager fingers everywhere. 

In the next second, Jongin's lips are pressed tightly on his, him inhaling as Kyungsoo tugs at the elastic of his sweats, pulling them off and away. 

Kyungsoo's military pants and boots are next, and in the next moment they lay naked. 

Kyungsoo takes the initiative to push him over, and straddle his hips, making Jongin buckle up when the elder bends down to kiss down his lips, moving behind his earlobe to whisper _'easy'_ slowly. 

Jongin shivers when Kyungsoo's hand moves from his cheek down to his pecs, only grazing one nipple with his forefinger, moving down more. He stops to push at his abs, keeping him in place as Jongin looks down where Kyungsoo bends. 

He looks like he belongs between his legs, and Jongin throws his head when Kyungsoo licks his lips and kisses down his v-lines. His lips are warm as he presses more, even biting down until he reaches for his hard manhood, squeezing at the base. 

"Fuck, Soo!" He moans, feeling the burn under his skin when Kyungsoo licks the slit with the tip of his tongue, indulging the whole shaft while his hand works from the bottom. 

His legs tremble for all the pent-up tension, his toes curl as Kyungsoo looks up, letting the cock-head to fall out of his lips, moving to nip and suck on the underside. 

Jongin's sure he's not gonna make it as Kyungsoo moves to suck on his balls, pushing his dull nail in the slit on the mushroom head. 

" _Ungh_ , please.." The strain in his voice is loud in Kyungsoo's ears, and he moves to kiss the tip and drops down on Jongin's naked form.

Jongin mewls when Kyungsoo stops at his lips, pressing them just chastely together, but not kissing still. "Prepare me, stud."

"We're doing it like that?"

Kyungsoo laughs at his confused face, moving to lay down instead. "You _were_ bragging about having the stamina.."

Jongin's sure he's blushing but takes the challenge head on. Quite literally. 

He coats his fingers with saliva, moving between Kyungsoo's legs, and spreading them apart. He shuffles down the bed, laying right to kiss at his navel as his fingers slip two at the same time. 

"It's okay, I can take it." Kyungsoo says, even though his body goes rigid. Jongin kisses his inner-thighs, feeling impeccably hard when Kyungsoo shivers and tries to ride his fingers.

He's three knuckles deep when Kyungsoo gasps and Jongin's quick to pull out, jerking his cock with the remain on his hand. "Now?" He asks, and Kyungsoo's breathless when he answers, "Now!"

Their bodies slot together as Jongin pushes all the way in, not breathing when he bottoms out. His head is swimming, there's a throb of pressure on his temples, and Kyungsoo pulls him down for a kiss.

"Move!"

"Can you—"

" _Fuck me_ , Jongin!"

He comes right there and then, but exhales when Kyungsoo circles his thighs around his middle, pushing him with his heels. When the elder sighs at his lips, moving up to kiss him, Jongin jerks out and thrusts in, making him jump on the bed.

"Fuck," Kyungsoo's breathless when Jongin starts pushing out and thrusting back in, sending him over the duvet into the headboard. Jongin feels the excruciating heat swallowing him up; the sweat dripping down from his brows, but Kyungsoo tastes so fucking sweet when he bends down to steal his breath away.

"Faster, Jongin! I can take it!" 

Kyungsoo whispers before kissing him, tangling their tongues like their legs above the sheets, and Jongin licks his lips, nuzzling into his neck. He feels Kyungsoo's hands tugging at his hair on the nape, pushing him with his heels, and when he pulls out completely, Kyungsoo hiccups loudly when he pistols back in. 

"Like that?"

"Yes, yes! _Fuck yes!_ " Kyungsoo's incoherent moans reaches his ears, and there's no stopping now. Jongin pulls out enough to push Kyungsoo's legs to his chest, bending him in half and pushes in using his knees as a leverage. 

Kyungsoo claws at the pillow next to his head, taking it without breaking the eye contact. He's too tight, too warm and Jongin breathes with his lungs expending, on a verge already. 

Kyungsoo's neck strains as he grunts and keens, moving down on the stiff cock. Jongin feels his squeezing when he pushes deeper, fucking him harder and faster. His hips snap at the other's bottom and the cheeks jiggle as Kyungsoo laughs breathlessly, pushing his legs to the sides as he pulls Jongin to lay down instead.

"I need to try this." The elder is back on his lap, easing down when Jongin grabs at the base of his cock, holding it for Kyungsoo take it. His gorgeous thighs straddle him on each side, and Kyungsoo leans down on his chest to sit down, already pushing up and over the sensitive cock-head. 

"Fuck! You feel— _fuck!_ " Jongin grabs at his back, sitting up as Kyungsoo hugs his neck instead, pulling upwards on his shins. 

They are both breathless, Jongin snapping his hips up and into the other, feeling his peak so close. Kyungsoo voice it out then drops on the bed behind, letting Jongin take control again. 

And he doesn't disappoint with drilling in and out, feeling the strain in his hips when he snaps back inside. 

Kyungsoo curses again, clawing at his back, leaving red marks afterwards, all the while spreading his legs apart. He's burning, the lick of arousal heating up in his stomach, and he tugs at his cock when Jongin holds his thighs, squeezing. 

The flesh pours out of his fingers, and Jongin leans down to flick his nipple with his tongue, rolling it over afterwards. Kyungsoo hiccups when he feels inexplicably close, tugging Jongin up to bite his lips, releasing a tight moan.

"I'm coming!" He mewls, holding Jongin's nape as he leans up on his forearm, fucking himself on the younger's hard cock. They breathe the same air, mercilessly fast and hard, and Jongin feels how Kyungsoo squeezes around him, biting his lip.

"I can't— _Jongin!_ " Kyungsoo yells his name in the middle of releasing, coming so hard that he stays with his mouth hanging in a silent cry, as Jongin rides him out of his orgasm, pushing and thrusting harder.

Kyungsoo doesn't fall down when he finally sees Jongin and not white in front of his eyes, the buzz still ringing in his ears, and instead moves his hips down, meeting with Jongin's. He glides his hand over Jongin's nape, down to his neck, where his cups his jaw, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Come for me, stud." 

And Jongin groans at the back of his throat, finally catching up with his release, as Kyungsoo licks into his lips. He's keening strained, as he finally overspills, and the elder sighs contently when he feels warm all over. 

They fall down on a mess of limbs, Jongin still sheltered between his inner-walls, and Kyungsoo smiles as he nuzzles closer to his sweaty neck. "Aren't you cold?"

"Are you?" Jongin leaves a kiss behind his ear, making him squirm sensitive. "I can keep you warm."

And Kyungsoo indulges him for the first time in forever. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Jongin wakes up the next morning, the bed sheets next to him are cold and crinkled. He squints at the morning Sun up in the clouds, and quickly puts his clothes on. 

When he moves to the ground floor, the superiors salute him like he's here on a business, not like he's spent the night, and Jongin smiles proudly when he walks back to his dormitory. 

But his team is already out, and when he checks his wrist watch, it's already half past eight. 

" _Shit!_ "

The uniform is crinkled too when he puts it on, and the shirt smells bad, since he hadn't washed it after yesterday, but he's already late, so that can wait for now. 

He runs with his left boot hanging from his toes, and he hasn't even showered, but he still makes it on time for the manifesto of his team as they align in one line. 

"You're late," Sehun spits through his teeth, and Jongin smiles widely. 

"I was busy with something much better!"

"Sergeant Kim!" When the firm voice orders, they stand straight, waiting for the next instructions. "Why are you late?"

Jongin salutes as the man moves in front of him, but before coming up with a good excuse, his eyes bulge out. "Colonel Do? What are you—"

"You're not in a position to ask questions, Sergeant!" Kyungsoo stands with his chin held high, turning to address the rest. "Your team has to make ten laps around the station, and as your punishment, you're gonna run thirty, Sergeant!" Then, finally, he looks him back in the eyes. "That'll teach you not to be late!"

Jongin beams as his squad moves in the line to run, and he stays behind. "You have hickeys on your neck, Colonel."

He can't stop his laugh from bubbling out when Kyungsoo blanches, putting a hand over his neck. 

" _Sergeant!_ "

"Glad to have you back, Colonel." Jongin beams at his blushing face as he runs backwards, catching up with his team. 

"And I hope to see more of you," He winks at their already red Colonel, and gives him the once-over, on what Kyungsoo yells _'yah!'_ after him. But he only laughs louder, enjoying the embarrassment flashing on Kyungsoo's face some more.

 

* * *

_A/N: I don't know, I had to write it._

_Really hope someone likes it! C:_

_Thank you, and,_

_love you, xox_


	2. Sequel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin's feelings grow over time, until he can't bear it anymore.  
> And Kyungsoo... well, Kyungsoo's still hard to get.

Sehun steps into their shared apartment, whistling as he goes to drop the groceries onto the kitchen counter. On his way, he passes the living room where a lump of his roommate is buried under two blankets, and almost collides with the wall on his way back.

"Hello?" He asks from the threshold of the living room, just to be sure it's a person and not their laundry, like the last time when Chanyeol was too lazy to wash it and instead buried it on the most obvious place in their flat. 

Sehun drops the bags on the floor, coming closer to see if the lump breaths or moves at all. When he's close enough, he hears soft inhales coming from underneath, and he looks around to see if they're messing with him once again. 

His boyfriend tends to have those intentions constantly. 

But when he sees an empty bucket of chicken and two soda bottles laying on the coffee table in front of the couch, he connects the dots.

"Jongin? What are you doing?" His tone is accusatory, almost condescending, and Sehun's so done with his roommate—it's not funny anymore.

But the lump doesn't say anything so Sehun thinks for a moment, deciding to just breathe out his annoyance and leave him be. He goes back to grab the groceries once again, reaching the kitchen unlike the last time, and starts emptying everything in its place.

If only he got some help around here...

Just as the last item is placed neatly on the shelf, Sehun turns around to see Chanyeol sleepily walking into the kitchen, rubbing at his bare stomach. 

"'Mornin', babe." He slurs on his way to the fridge, grabbing a carton of milk and drinking it bottoms up.

"Hey," Sehun steps closer, snatching the carton from his grabby hands. "I just bought that!" Chanyeol pouts from being startled like that, but Sehun's not going to the store any time soon.

"Where?" Chanyeol scratches the bird nest on his head, and moves to grab something to eat instead.

He's still pretty much asleep, and it's already noon, Sehun thinks begrudgingly. It's like tending to two grown babies that couldn't take care of themselves. He feels like a mom, quite frankly.

Something dropping and shattering breaks his train of thoughts, before Sehun turns around to find Chanyeol wincing as the glass flies all around his naked feet. 

He gasps. "Was that my coffee mug!?" 

Chanyeol tries to apologize, but stops on some glass on his way to Sehun and winces again. 

"Careful! Stop where you are!" Sehun drops everything and goes to rummage for a mop or a broom or something they had laying around. It's not like they clean the flat regularly. 

When he comes back, Chanyeol, with his most pitiful face, has his pierced foot in both hands, cradling the little bleeding spot like his guts is falling out. "Hun, it hurts."

Sehun sighs out as he wipes the glass around him, giving him a green light to move once he does. In the next moment, his arms are filled with a giant baby, and Sehun coos for him to calm down.

"But, but—" 

"Chanyeol, you're a soldier, goddamn! You were supposed to take a bullet here and there.."

The man plucks himself out his hands, and goes for the living room when Sehun refuses to kiss it better. 

"Kids, really.." The only man standing bickers with himself as he searches for antiseptic and something to band aid the little cut. But when he steps into the living room, Chanyeol's sitting in the corner of the large couch, with another spare blanket pulled from his naked feet over to his neck. 

With two lumps of grown men to take care of, Sehun wipes at his hair and stops to stand in front of them. "What's the matter now?"

"I don't know about him, but you don't love me," Chanyeol sulks like a baby he is, and avoids to look at Sehun. 

So Sehun tries again, ignoring the hurt look on the taller. "Jongin?" Nothing. "Would you mind coming out to talk like a human being?" Still nothing. "A normal human being!" Sehun accents, but gets nothing. 

"Yeol, come 'ere." 

He sits down on the recliner next to the couch, waiting to rinse the wound from any broken pieces still in there. It's still bleeding, he sees it, but Chanyeol crosses his arms, watching the still turned off TV. 

"No!"

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol shakes his head. 

"Park Chanyeol—"

But just as he raises his voice, a lump on the other side moves until Jongin's blushed face pops out. His hair is matted on his forehead, and cheeks are full with red perspiration from hiding underneath thick blankets for god knows how long.

But in the next moment, his bottom lip quivers for a moment, before he looks up to Sehun with the most devastating eyes ever. "Kyungsoo-hyung doesn't love me!"

He wails when Chanyeol humphs and Sehun finally face palms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The cut is cleared, Chanyeol's already hoping around the flat in search for his pet ferret and Sehun has his legs perched up on their coffee table, massaging at his temples.

Jongin hasn't moved ever since crying out, and Sehun still doesn't bother with asking. He knows it something about their Colonel, and quite frankly he feels sorry for the man. 

Because he knows that him getting involved with Jongin was a mistake in the first place. He's such a baby, and nothing of that suave Jongin is left, because he rolls in a blanket burrito, burying his head into the single throw pillow as he tucks his legs underneath his jaw. 

Sehun watches as the ferret runs away from underneath the couch, and he doesn't have enough strength to call his boyfriend to pick Esmeralda up. Why Esmeralda, he doesn't know. But Sehun knows that Chanyeol loves that creature more than himself, sometimes.

"Esmeralda, don't bite Jongin!" Sehun watches as the ferret drops the blanket from her lips and runs away when Chanyeol's stomping could be heard coming from their bedroom. 

Until his head pokes into the room, Chanyeol out of breath. "Is Esme here?" 

Sehun sighs out. He only points a finger in the general direction of the kitchen and Chanyeol gasps.

"Babe! She's not allowed to go there!" Chanyeol moves to the kitchen, yelling still. "She eats everything she could find, and we're on a diet!"

"Yeol, she's the only one on a diet, because I'd seen you eating that cake at 4am last night." He's not even amused anymore, and Sehun plucks the remote control from somewhere underneath his butt, turning the TV on.

"Soo likes cake.." He swears he's heard a soft murmur coming from the couch, but Sehun doesn't bother.

TV offers a good distraction, but only for a moment, when Sehun pretends he doesn't hear Jongin's mumbling under his breath. The man pushes the blanket off in the next moment, and looks up to the ceiling, breathing in frustrated.

Sehun rolls his eyes as Chanyeol hurries to the bathroom with his ferret in hands, saying something along the lines 'we're going to shower, right Esme' and Jongin inhales again, this time louder. 

"What, Jongin?!" Sehun finally asks when Jongin adds a volume to his wailing, and the man-baby looks at him as if saying 'i don't wanna talk about it'.

"It's Colonel Do again, right—"

"It's Kyungsoo!" They say at the same time, and Sehun turns the TV off. 

"Okay, what now?"

Jongin sits up only to be able to look at Sehun better, and twists the blanket in his hands. "What if..."

His roommate ushers him to speak, but Jongin shakes his head.

"Okay, then—" Just as he pretends to get up and leave, Jongin blurts out.

"I'm afraid that he's forgotten about me."

Sehun sits down, turning his full attention at the man-baby on the couch. "Why would he? Haven't you talked like last week?"

Jongin nods. "Yeah, but... It's been too long."

"It's been long, but not that long, Jongin." Sehun moves to the couch, seeing Jongin's bottom lip quivering again. "And you've talked almost every week, right?" Jongin nods again. "So what you haven't seen each other for half a year? It's still there.."

"What's there, Sehunnie?" Jongin looks like a punched puppy when he's sad, and Sehun cradles him to his chest, cooing softly.

"The emotions, Jong!"

Jongin nods again. "But..." He tries to say something, but shakes his head. "Never mind!"

"What?"

"We're not even... you know?"

Sehun breaks away to look at him. "I thought you had sex back then?"

But the other shakes his head again. "No, no, not that."

"Then what?"

Jongin tucks his bottom lip in between his teeth, chewing while thinking. When he looks up, Sehun gets a sigh and finally a revelation. "We're not.. official yet."

Just at that moment, Chanyeol walks back into the living room, carrying a pretty much wet ferret in his arms, as the towel hangs loosely off his hips. He offers the ferret to Sehun, smiling gummily. "Hun, kiss the baby now!"

Sehun turns to Jongin, rolling his eyes. "We are official, and do you see what that means?"

Jongin finally breaks into a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's been six—almost seven months, Jongin corrects himself—ever since he'd seen Kyungsoo in person. Not like the man disappeared on his own will, because Jongin is sure he was meant to go back to his own station when time was up. 

Plus, his own team was put on a paid leave, since their Captain had some trainings up in the South, and left them with nothing better to do. They had to arrange for the whole team to come back to Seoul, and Jongin's been living with Sehun and Chanyeol ever since. 

But he misses Kyungsoo like crazy, thinking how this isn't like him whatsoever. (If his first boyfriend could see him now—the man breaking it off with him on behalf of 'Jongin being too immature and cold'—he would've certainly laughed)

He goes back to his sulking once Sehun pulls sleepy Chanyeol up to their shared room, and Jongin moves along the flat on default, checking the lights and if the front door is locked. They tend to forget about those things.

But not a step away from the door, something yellow and fairly big catches his attention. He twirls around, coming to squat down to take a better look. 

When his hands smooth down the label of the sender, his eyes bulge out from the sockets. So he runs with the packet in his hands, bursting through doors of his roommates' room and stops when he realizes their current position.

"Jongin!" 

"Duuude!" Both Sehun and Chanyeol scream, scrambling away from each other. Jongin sheepishly smiles, turning around to give them some kind of privacy.

"Guys, guess what?"

He hears the ruffling of the sheets, before Sehun gives him an exasperated sigh. "Couldn't wait for us to be dressed?"

Jongin giggles. Because he's so happy right now, he doesn't care that he just barged in to see his best friends fucking. Or preparing to fuck. 

"No!"

"Then what is it?" Chanyeol asks, reprimanding him to turn around; agitating his boyfriend who swats at him to shut up.

Jongin moves to sit down on the bed, ignoring as both males cover more of themselves—Chanyeol even going a step further to cover Sehun with his own naked form. 

"I found this package in foyer." He shows the yellow box taped with their address, all three of their names and even different stamps of the army pressed on the sides. 

"Oh, yeah. It'd arrived today," Sehun nods and Jongin beams. 

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

But his friend rolls his eyes, pushing the sleepy Chanyeol from nuzzling into his neck. "Because it's those stupid advertising material from the army that they send to almost everyone on their address list."

It's not enough for Jongin to be discouraged, because in the next moment he rips the packet open with his teeth, wincing while doing so. But he doesn't care because something drums under his skin, making it crawl with excitement. 

Once the package is ruined, pretty much in pieces on top of Sehun and Chanyeol's bed—Sehun even winces from the mess—Jongin plucks those materials of smiling cadets welcoming new recruits into the army, and finds some other useless crap too. 

"Told you so," Sehun comments offhandedly, but shuts up when Jongin practically bounces in his seat, waving the letter in the air. "There's something else in here, too! Look!"

Before anyone beside him could see, Jongin starts reading it thoroughly, stopping to beam at his friends.

"... And that's why we're excited to see you in our Station—"

"Does it say the name?" Chanyeol asks, but gets a shrug in return from his boyfriend. 

".. Sincerely, Colonel Do Kyungsoo. Look! It has Soo's signature and his stamp!" Jongin sniffs the paper next, and Sehun frowns disgusted. 

"Jongin, don't lick it, please—" But Jongin does, and even savors the taste on his tongue.

"Um, honey.. Just like my Soo!"

Chanyeol nudges Sehun in the rib when Jongin pounces out of their room, yelling about getting ready and packing his luggage. "Is he okay?"

Sehun inhales, trying to ignore their roommate that runs back into their room to hurry them up, even though the date for their departure in due next week, and turns to smile to his boyfriend. "He's just a sucker for our Colonel."

 

 

 

 

 

 

True to their words, the army sends a helicopter for their soldiers, since waiting in line for airplane tickets can be overbearing at times. Sehun thanks the lord for having a runway up on the roof of their building, because Jongin would've eaten off his ears with constant buzz to get going already. 

The ride to the main station wasn't that long, but they couldn't concentrate on anything else but Jongin's bouncing on his seat. He talked how excited he was for everything that's happening, and how their station must've been nice, since he'd never visited before.

It's true, most of the times, they were assigned to different locations, only a couple of times all together, and the opportunity to go back to the beginning has never been fulfilled. They're were lucky to be placed and trained for the same team, where their friendship truly blossomed. (And into something greater than that, in Chanyeol and Sehun's case).

When the helicopter stops on a vacant field with nothing but grass tall as their ankles, Jongin is the first one to jump out, not waiting for the propellers to stop.

"He's so gone," Chanyeol helps his boyfriend, yelling over the noise.

They are welcomed by their new Captain, who salutes as soon as the three soldiers stand straight, giving them an order to relax.

"Welcome to Nonsan, the biggest army training center in South Korea!" The Captain addresses them all, nodding to each for their attention. "I'll be your Captain while you're here, and I want nothing short of respect and discipline from everyone. Am I clear?" 

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

"Good," The man nods, gesturing for their soldiers to follow him. "Enjoy your visit, and meet me downstairs at crack of dawn."

While being led to their dorms, Jongin looks around, trying to spot anything out of ordinary. Well, someone out of ordinary, because he's sure Kyungsoo stands out from everything and everyone with his natural charm.

"Sergeant Kim!" Their Captain roars, and Jongin stops like being burned. "What so interesting takes your attention from what I'm talking?"

Jongin cowers a bit, looking between the man's thick brows. He gulps, apologizing profusely until the man squints and moves ahead. "And this is where you're staying for the time being."

They are welcomed into this big dorm room not that different from the previous station. It's big enough for at least fifty bunk beds, and Jongin sees that some of them are unmade, probably waiting for more soldiers to arrive. 

"Until tomorrow." Captain clinks his boots, closing the door on his way out, and Chanyeol's the first one to dash and grab at the bottom bed in the left row. "Dips!"

Sehun follows next, choosing the bed across Chanyeol's, on the right side of two rows instead. This way, he's on the opposite side of his boyfriend, and Chanyeol was expecting their beds to be closer than the last time. So he pouts. 

"Hun!" 

Jongin hears Chanyeol wailing about being so far away from his boyfriend, but chooses to pluck down his duffel bag, and escape silently. 

The air is crisp and somehow cold, but Jongin doesn't think about that as he moves across the field, greeting some of the guards and soldiers on his way. 

It's not pretty late, somehow around 4pm, but he has to find the object of his desire before dinner time. 

There's this big building at the far end of the lot, and Jongin steps inside carefully when nobody looks. It's normal for a soldier to roam around at this time, and he's thankful when the receptionist welcomes him with a warm smile.

"Can you tell me where I can find Colonel Do?" 

The soldier checks some papers on his desk, and looks up with slotted mouth. "I'm sorry, but he's out on his duty."

"Oh.." Jongin shouldn't sound so disappointed, but he slips, and even alarms the tall man coming closer. 

"Why do you need Colonel Do for?"

Jongin turns around on a gruff, thick voice and mentally prepares for scolding. He quickly roams his eyes along the stitched army jacket, the pristine looking white shirt tucked underneath, and cowers on the different rows of ranks on the man's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Sir—"

"It's Marshal Do for you!"

Jongin stops to blink, finally finding the man's face with his eyes. He doesn't see it, but there's something oddly familiar in the stance and the way the man holds himself. His features spark some recognition in Jongin's mind, but he's so used to seeing it on some other—lovely—face, so he doesn't connect everything just yet.

"I'm sorry, Sir! I'll come back later!" Jongin scrambles out of the building in the next moment, not even getting a consent from the man, and moves back to the dorm room. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's been two days since they've arrived in the main station, and Jongin's still sulking.

"Stop sulking." Sehun swats at him playfully.

"But I still haven't seen him." Jongin corrects himself quickly when Sehun raises his eyebrows. "We still haven't seen Colonel Do."

"What does it matter so much, huh? He's here, and you're here too. You're gonna see each other again." Sehun sits down more comfortably, but they don't get to have more of relaxation, since the grass is cold and too firm underneath, and by the time Jongin wails again, their Captain walks up to the group briskly. 

"Yeah, but—"

"Listen up!" They scramble on their feet from a brief break, and stand in perfect line as the Captain moves along it. "We will have a special welcome for our new soldiers in about twenty minutes. So everyone feeling grimy and dirty, can use those minutes to wash up and get it together."

Jongin doesn't breathe as he clucks his boots. "Sir, yes, Sir!"

They move quickly to the bathrooms on each floor of the station, using every water supply they can get. It's not enough time for a proper shower, but this should do.

When they come back downstairs, the main hall of the station is well lit, with even some balloons and decorative tapes hanging from the tall ceiling. 

"Wow, didn't know our colors were blue and pink." Sehun chuckles with them, and Chanyeol guffaws when they pass to their seats. It's rows and rows of empty benches, so they take the second one, sitting upright while doing so. 

It's easier to blend, Jongin thinks, while the whole station is present, but he still thinks he would be able to find him among the others. They still have five minutes spare, so he looks around, craning his neck in all directions to see. 

That until Sehun pulls him down to relax. "It's starting."

But frankly, Jongin doesn't listen. 

Different ranks come and go, welcoming new recruits into their camp, and Jongin claps whenever someone finishes talking, matching with the rest of the hall. It's packed by now, but he still can't pinpoint Kyungsoo. 

That until he stops looking around when someone familiar appears on stage, enveloping the whole hall with air of sophistication and almost eeriness. 

"Welcome on my behalf too." The man from the first day, that serious one that caught him rummaging for Kyungsoo, stands in front of the mic, holding the podium with both hands. 

He spares the first couple of rows with brief glances, before looking back in the general direction of the auditorium. "As you may know, we're on a verge of another great year. There's nothing stopping us from being even better."

Somewhere behind him, some of Jongin's superior starts clapping first, until the whole hall follows.

The man, Marshal, stops the noise with one hand motion, and Jongin gulps. He doesn't want to ever step up on this man's black list. 

As he talks some more, Jongin looks around, seemingly not paying attention. But where is he? Where is Kyungsoo when the most important man is talking, when the whole station is present, waiting for further instructions. Jongin only fears that he's not back yet, and sulks just to hear the end of the speech. 

"Now, for the last act, I wish to give a welcome to our new Admiral of the station, that must feel nervous," The man laughs like founding himself somehow funny, but Jongin looks away from his eerie sneer. "Admiral Do, everyone!"

The whole room erupts in claps again, and when the man moves so their newly-assigned Admiral can approach, something clogs in Jongin's throat.

Admiral Do steps up to the mic with a handsome smile adorning his face, saluting Marshal as the man pats him on the shoulder, turning to face the whole station. He's still shorter than the man, and he's still buzzed cut, and he's still stealing Jongin's breath.

Sehun looks at the side where Jongin doesn't clap, doesn't move and doesn't speak, and smiles proudly. 

Admiral Do bows down out of respect, while the rest still clap for his arrival. It's been too long, somebody whispers, and Jongin doesn't tear his eyes off the sight. 

"Welcome, soldiers. Colleagues," Kyungsoo turns to salute his own class, before turning to look in between rows and rows of the station—his station from now on. "I'm not planning on taking up much of your time, because we know it's middle of the day, and this station works on a clock," That gets him some snickers and even a couple of laughs, wholeheartedly that makes Kyungsoo's corners turn upwards.

"But I wished to address you all." His eyes sweep along the crowd. "It's good to see you in this number, ready to learn and defend this country when needed."

The big, mandatory incentive is welcomed with another round of applause, and Jongin breathes in when Kyungsoo smiles. It comes easier, he notices. 

"And I'm really glad to see some of the new soldiers already fitting in." Kyungsoo looks from left to right, finding his friends easily. 

Their eyes meet for the first time in six, almost seven months, and Jongin feels like weighing nothing. Because when Kyungsoo smiles next, he knows it's for him, and him only. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He wishes to wait for him to come out, but they're dismissed for lunch, and Jongin doesn't have any luck, because their superiors have moved to the quarters for a meeting. 

They are explained of further tasks, and Jongin begrudgingly moves back to the dorm to change into the uniform. Dressed, pressed and fed up, Jongin goes back outside to the training ground, working his muscles stronger and harder. 

He wishes for Kyungsoo to come out and join them, instead of looking, but that falls to deaf ears by the end of the training. 

They're ushered to dinner later on, and Jongin feels like bursting out and running to demand to see him again. If this feels like anguish, he thinks it's easier to be physically tortured and punched. 

Until later on, he doesn't talk much, as Sehun and Chanyeol share their day, and how happy they are about different things happening. Jongin doesn't hear it, of course, since he's too busy moping around, and he stands up from the table to retire for the night.

But on his way out, a fresh recruit follows him out, stopping in front to say how Admiral Do wished for his presence at the headquarters. 

Jongin hasn't smiled this wide since getting that package in the mail. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He stops at the doors with Kyungsoo's name, feeling giddy for having him this close—closer than they've been in almost seven months. 

So instead of waiting, he knocks thrice, waiting for Kyungsoo's honey-like voice to let him in. When he does, Jongin almost plasters the door to its hinges with excitement buzzing under his skin.

... But when he stops and stares, Kyungsoo's not alone.

"Ah, Sergeant Kim, welcome." Kyungsoo points for Jongin to come in, and sit down at the only available seat in the room. 

When he sits down, he doesn't look at the object of his desire anymore, because almost pressed to Kyungsoo's side is a man their age, smiling for Kyungsoo to introduce them.

"This is Colonel Byun from the Yongsan district. Colonel Byun, this is our Sergeant Kim Jongin." It feels like being poured honey all over, the way Kyungsoo tips his name to roll off his tongue, and Jongin's dazed for a second. 

Until the man across stands up and stretches a hand for a shake. "Byun Baekhyun, nice to meet you."

Jongin stands upright, then salutes, because being respectful towards his seniors is in his blood by now. "Kim Jongin, Sir! At your service!"

"Let's have a seat, shall we." Kyungsoo looks at him for a moment too long, conveying all of his adoration in those couple of seconds, before turning to Baekhyun for something. 

The Colonel doesn't miss it. 

"So, that's why I invited you here. I wish to be the one to show Baekhyun around—" Jongin startles when Kyungsoo drops formalities, looking up to him with agape mouth, "—but I'm busy nowadays. So would you do me the honors?"

It's like he's asking for his hand in marriage, and something warm swarms Jongin's chest suddenly. But when he looks up, blinking cutely, Kyungsoo's talking with the man across the table.

So Jongin swallows down. "Of course, Sir!" Then he looks directly into Kyungsoo's eyes. "It would be my pleasure."

They stand up to leave, Kyungsoo shaking hands with equally smiling Baekhyun, and Jongin feels sick to the core. This wasn't supposed to go down like this. He wished to see Kyungsoo again, to hug him close and kiss his pretty head like he used to do. But when Kyungsoo ushers them to his door, Jongin feels disappointed. 

"Baekhyun, feel free to find me after the tour." He says to the third—wheeling—person, and Jongin puffs out his chest. If that's what he wants, he's gonna show Baekhyun around as much as he can. So then the Colonel wouldn't have time to come back.

"And Sergeant?" Kyungsoo's soft voice calls for him to stay behind, and Baekhyun smiles, saying how he's gonna wait for him downstairs.

When the doors closes, Jongin has only a second to think before he pushes into Kyungsoo's personal space, kissing everything he reaches.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo giggles, trying to calm down overly-grown puppy, but Jongin doesn't have time for anything, because Kyungsoo's back in his arms, laughing like no time has passed.

"Wait, wait!" He stops when the man urges, and takes a breather. Kyungsoo is still so stunning, so breathtakingly beautiful, that Jongin thinks it's so unfair.

"How've you been?" Kyungsoo blinks asking, and Jongin curses mentally. 

Because he's always been weak. So weak.

So he just nods, watching as Kyungsoo breaks into a silent, but soft smile. "Good?"

Jongin nods again.

"Why are you quiet?" Kyungsoo chuckles as a joke, and Jongin drops down his eyes to his lips. They're still pink and plump and so inviting. 

Without a second thought, he leans in, but before their lips could touch—there was a butterfly kiss somewhere in between—Kyungsoo pulls away. 

"Somebody might come in,"

"Soo!" He wails, finally letting out his frustrations. "I missed you!"

Kyungsoo positively melts right there and then, and pulls Jongin back into his arms. "You're still a baby, I see."

On that, he breaks into a smile, making Kyungsoo giggle glowing. He's still so stunning. 

"Were you really okay?" There's hands on his biceps, moving up to massage Jongin's shoulders. "I've talked to Sehun before arriving, and he told me it's better to ask you myself."

Jongin sighs out; he was too obvious. 

"I'm good. I've been good." He corrects when Kyungsoo takes a double look, and sighs upon it. "I just missed you. You'd been gone when we arrived."

Kyungsoo hums, shifting his attention to his sideburns, his hands stopping to play as well. "I needed to take care of some things. Bring Baekhyun here—"

"Baekhyun?"

"You just met him, Jongin." Kyungsoo smiles. "Colonel Byun—"

"I know I did," Jongin cuts him off. "But I'm wondering why are you two on first name basis." 

Kyungsoo moves away from his arms, going back to the desk to lean on it. "We're old friends."

He feels the mock in his tone, and by default Jongin moves back to stand in between Kyungsoo's legs. The shorter is perched up better on the tabletop, with both legs bent in the knees, and Jongin gets up in his face again. 

"Just old friends?" He asks, breathing down the question, and Kyungsoo shivers from the hot puffs of air on his jawline.

"You should go—"

"Not without my kiss, I'm not going."

Kyungsoo sighs. "Jongin—"

"Kiss me, Soo.."

When he looks back to Kyungsoo's eyes, they're still shakily brilliant, easily pulling Jongin back in. It's enough for him when the elder glances down to his lips, licking his own plumpness, when he closes in, finally cutting the space off. 

The way Kyungsoo breathes in when he kisses back, has Jongin coiling deeply. Everything is overpowered with Kyungsoo in his arms, and he feels falling, falling, ever so falling for the man. 

Kyungsoo chucks his hands across to his back, pulling him closer, locking him with his legs. He shifts ever so softly to tilt his head, and pushes in to glide their tongues in a heated kiss. It's like being told what they've been feeling ever since their last meet, and Jongin pushes and pulls deeper, biting down on his lower lip. 

It's still soft, and still sweet—something only Kyungsoo—and he drowns in everything Kyungsoo. 

The elder is the first to pull away, licking the seam of his lips once Jongin opens his eyes. He's breathless, and so, so beautiful.

"Are you mine?" He asks before stopping himself, and Kyungsoo looks taken aback. 

"You don't have to answer right now, it's just—"

"Jongin—"

But they're both cut off with a knock on the door, cheery Baekhyun's voice asking if Kyungsoo has seen Jongin?

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's frustrating in the next couple of days. 

Jongin's out on a watch for Kyungsoo, whenever he has a chance to steal a kiss, or pull Kyungsoo to some secluded area for a hug, or even a full on make-out. 

But their time is always cut with some of his colleagues wanting Kyungsoo for this and that, or his duties call instead of Jongin. And he knows the priorities, but it still hurts to see Kyungsoo walking away with a pout because of it. 

And besides, their training hasn't subsided, because his new team has to work even harder than the rest, because of the differences in their training so far. 

His new team consist of some good people, Jongin understands, because they all welcome him wholeheartedly when they got appointed to him as their Sergeant. 

And even Sehun and Chanyeol are busy, either with their duties or with each other, but they seem genuinely happy to be where they are. Jongin feels silly for going to complain to them, so he shuts up and goes along with the next day. 

God knows what waits for them next, and he doesn't want to tarnish Kyungsoo's or his name in any way there is. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Not two days before their trip to the station not that far away, Jongin gets a call to Marshal's office. 

He's walking on eggshells up to the last floor in the building, and he braces himself upon knocking. There's a firm 'come in', and he takes a deep breath before opening to the office. 

"Sir!" Jongin salutes, but the man doesn't even look at him when he points to the guest chair for Jongin to have.

"Whiskey?" The man finally looks up, and Jongin shakes his head to the liquor sloshing the crystal bottle. "Very well. You shouldn't drink on your duty." 

He says, and pours himself a double. Jongin ignores it in favor of hearing why he's been called.

"You know, the station has its secret." And Jongin thinks this has nothing to do with his duties on a trip delayed for the day after tomorrow. "And those secrets are easily heard. Going mouth to mouth even." 

He flinches when the man drops the glass down on the desk, boring his eyes right into his own. "Do you have secrets, Jongin?"

Jongin doesn't get what this has to do with anything, until the man stops sloshing the drink and says "Kyungsoo," shortly and so coldly. Jongin's blood grows thick. 

".. What?"

"Stay away from him."

Jongin shifts in his seat, and swallows thickly. If he knows... no! That's not possible! They've been everything and careful! They've took steps to conceal, to hide, to—

"That's my final warning." He looks up to see those cold, bloodshot eyes and Jongin feels like throwing up.

"With all due respect, Sir—"

He tries to speak, feeling his tongue like cotton; tied up and thick, and he swallows again, trying to give some reasons. This is Kyungsoo's job on the line.

"What do you want?"

The man's gruff voice speaks again, and Jongin startles. The sweat on his temple is starting to itch, but he doesn't reach for it. 

"Nothing, Sir, I—"

"Exactly!" He's being cut off again. "If you value your job in any way there is, you'll stay away from him." The man says, and just to add salt to his wound, grumbles. "He doesn't need filth on his name. Your kind of filth."

Jongin stops and stills for a moment. He feels like he's witnessing everything from outside, not even hearing if the man is joking or anything. But he's anything but, and his head starts throbbing. 

"You may leave." There's still some dignity in his voice as he excuses himself, and Jongin stands up, going on autopilot. 

Before shutting the door close, he takes a glance back, seeing the man drowning in yet another glass of whiskey. He doesn't think about his own position, because there's something salty on his tongue, making him swallow a couple of times. 

But the clog doesn't go away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey, do you have some candy?" Jongin hears Chanyeol asking his boyfriend in the back of the bus, and snickers when Sehun sighs. 

"I told you to not bring those," They start bickering but Jongin doesn't listen for too long. He focuses back on the road ahead, wishing to have some other driving, because he's thinking about anything else but the road ahead.

"Hey, need a switch?" When he turns, he sees him in his regular, civilian clothes, and his breath is stolen once again.

"No, I'm good." Jongin mutters out a smile, and Kyungsoo hums, sitting down next to him, into the passenger seat. He doesn't ask him why doesn't he go back to his own seat, but Jongin enjoys in his company more than anyone else's so he keeps his mouth shut.

They dive into the complete, pleasant quietness, and it's like both of them turned off the murmur from the minibus, because they don't comment or turn back to look at the commotion. 

Jongin steals a glance or two at the man beside, watching as Kyungsoo sticks his head out of the opened window, closing his eyes at the warm wind that cradles his cheeks pink. 

He looks back to the road when it becomes overwhelming to watch him, and he counts the long lashes once Kyungsoo smiles. 

It's hard to focus on anything but Kyungsoo, when the man starts humming the song from the radio, his right hand swimming in the wind outside. He seems so easy-going, and so relaxed, that Jongin tucks his bottom lip to chew on it. 

Something comes and goes in his throat, and judging by the constriction in his chest, he's in too deep.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Baekhyun's head pops in, and Kyungsoo explains how he's just keeping Jongin company. 

"Well, let's get you to the back. The crew is playing a game." 

Kyungsoo looks up to meet Jongin's eyes, and turns to Baekhyun next. "Thanks, but I think I'm gonna pass."

When Baekhyun goes back to the team, Jongin asks why did he stay. 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm driving," Jongin chuckles, like it's obvious, and Kyungsoo smiles. 

"Then I'm driving with you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Good workout, today!" Kyungsoo praises, wiping his eyebrow before clapping for the team. "You're free for the rest of the night." His eyes tell it all. "Use it wisely."

The team 'Sir, yes, Sir's together, and Jongin moves to follow them to their rooms. 

This station is different than the rest of the ones they've been in as a team, because instead of spacious lot with all their training ground and concrete buildings, it's a small old factory turned to a army ground of sort. 

Besides that, their team is not in the same building as the rest of the commanders, because they all live around the area, close to their work. So that meant for his team a night or two in hotel nearby, where they all turn to go, too tired to even think about going out.

But they still have enough stamina to ask of their Sergeant if they're allowed to, and Jongin declines their offers for him to join them as well.

He goes back to his room, greeting some of the soldiers that are left behind to catch up, and even assures both Sehun and Chanyeol that he's gonna crash for the night. 

But when the key unlocks the door to his room with a soft hum, he doesn't expect to find their Admiral with his back towards Jongin.

"Kyungsoo?" He closes the door behind, stepping inside when Kyungsoo turns around with a blinding, but sleepy smile decorating his face.

"Hey."

"You haven't left with the others?"

Kyungsoo crosses the space between them, stopping to stand right in front of him. "Nope." 

Jongin chuckles at his answer, and feels weightless with this easy-going Kyungsoo. 

"And why is that?" He asks just to get the kick out of it, and Kyungsoo smiles again, lifting his hands to reach his own in a barely there grip.

"Because you stayed?"

Jongin looks through his lashes when Kyungsoo brings his hands for a peck on knuckles, and smiles again. "That's the only reason?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head, closing his eyes when one of the hands slip out of his reach and cradles his cheek instead. It's warm under Jongin's skin, and he uses his lips to feel it too. 

"And I missed you."

"I missed you too!" Jongin's breathless confession is left on the bow of Kyungsoo's lips, and in the next second, he's pushing Kyungsoo down on the well-made bed.

It's like being pulled by raw honey, because Jongin doesn't get a way out. Not that he wants too.

Kyungsoo kisses him like he's been starving all of his life, and Jongin feels his ribs over his shirt, stroking each crevice with deft fingers. It's something to have Kyungsoo pliant underneath him, and Jongin missed it so much.

"Take it off," Kyungsoo whispers at his lips when Jongin toys with his sleeve, pulling it off his shoulder. His lips are attached, moist to the spot, and Kyungsoo sighs as he runs his fingers through Jongin's messy locks.

The room is in complete darkness, but Jongin still sees his unwavering eyes, shining deeply into the night. 

Kyungsoo's shirt is thrown carelessly somewhere to the side, and Jongin resumes in kissing everything he touches. It's warm against his lips, silky-smooth against his fingertips, and he circles around one of the pink buds with his tongue, just to hear Kyungsoo inhale briefly.

"Jongin." He doesn't say anything else, just reminds him that he's there, reminds himself that this is happening, and lust clouds Jongin's mind. 

He kisses his navel, all the way down to tease at Kyungsoo's bellybutton, effortlessly smiling when Kyungsoo flinches. His tongue is moist when it drags down to bite at Kyungsoo's pants, and they're moved out of the way in the next moment.

By now, the elder is propped up on his forearms, breathing in through his nose when Jongin noses at his straining cock, tucking his tongue out to lick it. 

His mouth come close to the sensitive head for a taste too, and Kyungsoo grunts when Jongin bites softly. 

"Tell me,"

Kyungsoo understands, because he rolls his hips when Jongin pulls the boxers off, leaving him completely bare. 

"Fuck me," He inhales. "Make me yours, Jongin..."

The elder helps him in taking off his shirt and pants as well, until Jongin lays down over his flushed form, skin to skin, scorching hot. 

Kyungsoo flips them around, kissing Jongin down to his body, leaving wet smooches down to his boxers, when he pulls them off too, already pushing his engorged cock between his honey-like lips.

Jongin grunts, throws his head back and grabs at his head. Slipping it behind to his nape, Kyungsoo mewls around the head, holding it at the base as his tongue works along the slit, his thumb stopping to pierce it.

It sends Jongin in haywire, and when he grunts and looks down, Kyungsoo's eyes are trained on him, watching his every reaction. Their eyes meet again when Kyungsoo goes down to mouth on his balls, and in the next second, he's being pulled up and to meet Jongin's lips instead.

With Kyungsoo's back on the bed, Jongin slips in between his legs, already coating his fingers with lube. It's complementary from the hotel, and Kyungsoo laughs out loud when Jongin thanks them verbally.

By the third finger, Kyungsoo's rutting down onto long digits, as Jongin kisses his everything, lips feeling from his navel, up to meet the crook of his neck where it's the warmest place to be. 

Face tucked, cock coated and breath taken, Jongin enters him slowly, grunting at the tightness. But Kyungsoo ushers him to move further, to break in half, and Jongin stops to stare. 

"Okay?"

Kyungsoo nods, smiling softly. "Okay."

When he finally slips all the way in, he stops to kiss the bow of his lips, inhaling when Kyungsoo follows with his own mouth. Two pair of lips find each other easily, and Kyungsoo pulls him closer, hugging him like a koala bear with both hands and legs. 

Jongin laughs softly when Kyungsoo hiccups at the shift of his hips, and moves out just a bit. 

"Move, Jongin," Kyungsoo's lungs fill with air as he speaks, and Jongin trains his eyes on his face, not wanting to miss anything. 

This is not their first time, and it's not second, third, forth—of being together, but he still feels weightless whenever Kyungsoo draws eyebrows together his and stutters out a moan.

He pulls out, leaving just the tip tucked in, before pistoling back in, sending Kyungsoo across the sheets. Jongin moves again, and again, watching as the elder's eyes roll back to his head.

"Fuck, yes, yes! Yes, Jongin!" Kyungsoo pulls him in for a kiss, and Jongin melts. 

They switch after awhile, with Kyungsoo perched on all fours, taking it from behind. Jongin mercilessly pounds into his heat, holding his hips from escaping, and listens as Kyungsoo mewls for him to not stop; to never stop.

The pull in his stomach is a sign to carry out, but he chases Kyungsoo's peak first, wanting to see him come undone. 

Kyungsoo's tight around him, his back sheen with perspiration, and Jongin bends down to kiss his back-dimples. He shivers under his lips, and Jongin still looks up to see him turning head. 

"Jo-ngin!" He stutters, lips drawn between his teeth, calling him closer. So he moves again, kissing up to the ridges of his spine, leaving nothing un-kissed, and meets Kyungsoo's inviting lips once he moves up enough. 

They're breathless as Jongin pulls and pushes again, sending Kyungsoo down the sheets with each thrusts. But the elder edges him with riding back, grinding on his cock with each thrusts. 

Kyungsoo pushes him off, sitting down back in his lap, already swallowing up his member. Jongin's left to say nothing, watching mesmerized when Kyungsoo starts bouncing, a cute frown between his brows.

"Fuck, you feel perfect," He wantonly, licking his dry lips. Jongin come back for a taste too, licking into his tongue, splitting his vocals in two as Kyungsoo screams at the particular jab. "There! Fuck, so good!"

Seeing the reaction, Jongin pulls him closer, holding both of his cheeks apart, as he plants his feet on the bed, finally snapping his hips like he means it. Kyungsoo's drawn to a messy, almost drooling mess on his cock, riding him to the fullness. 

It's mind-blowing to have him like this, and Jongin grunts when Kyungsoo squeezes around him. 

The slide is easy, the grunt is welcomed and when Kyungsoo moans out loud, Jongin pushes him down in between his legs, snapping his hips once he slips back in.

There's only one, two, three thrusts before Kyungsoo tugs at his cock, throwing his head back as he comes, staying still as Jongin still pounces into him, driving him out. 

He comes back, breathing deeply, and Jongin's being pulled down once again to taste his lips, grunting when Kyungsoo bites into the lower one. Jongin moves away, their lips still pressed together, when Kyungsoo smiles and kisses the corner. 

When his thumbs go down his chest to twitch at his coffee-colored buds, Jongin's hips stutter, as he reaches his peak too, coating his insides with warmth. 

Kyungsoo lazily kisses him when Jongin drops down, still not pulling out, and he even yawns cutely when he tries to kiss back. 

"Are you tired?" Jongin asks, playfully biting at his nose.

Kyungsoo scrunches it up, shaking his head. "I want to stay up with you."

"But maybe I'm tired?"

Kyungsoo giggles upon new attacks on his face with Jongin's lips, and sighs when the younger pulls out. 

"You're not."

"And how would you know that?" Jongin comes back from the bathroom with a wet hand-towel, already wiping him clean. It's true, Kyungsoo's eyes are already half-lidded, and he'll be out in the next moments tops. 

But what he says next, wakes Jongin from the core of his being.

"Because you like to stay and watch me sleep.. And I wanna do the same." 

He doesn't even get to finish the sentence coherently, when the slumbers succumbs him in. Jongin stops to stare as Kyungsoo reaches out to him, and he drops the towel to the floor in favor of laying down. 

His arms are filled with Kyungsoo in the next moment, and the elder cutely smacks his lips in his sleep. 

And as Jongin looks at his somber face, he thinks that those words of Kyungsoo's are nothing short of truth.

Because he wishes to watch him sleep, like this, content and in his arms, all smooth and warm, for the rest of their lives.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This time, it's not Jongin driving.   
   
Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo offered to drive them home, but it was Kyungsoo who shushed Private away.

Sehun drops down in his seat when Jongin doesn't blink for too long, and nudges his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Then, he leans closer. "You're too obvious."

Jongin moves his eyes from staring at the back of Kyungsoo's head and choses to look outside instead. 

"Jongin?" Sehun asks again, and he takes care that nobody's looking at them when he asks. "Is something wrong?"

"Hun, how do you know you're in love?"

Jongin asks without looking at his friend, thinking he's a fool to even think about it. But then Sehun doesn't tease him, so he's feeling a tad bit better after all.

"Well, it's different for everybody," His friend muses, and Jongin looks at him. "What was it for you, then?"

Sehun glances back at where Chanyeol's sound asleep and smiles unknowingly. "I started feeling stupid around him."

"Stupid?" Jongin asks, confused.

"Yeah.." Sehun turns around. "I couldn't talk properly, couldn't think properly, and I was afraid of making a fool out of myself in front of him."

"Did you?"

"Oh, like you don't remember, Jongin," Sehun laughs softly, hugging him around his shoulders. "Do you have the symptoms too?"

Jongin looks up to meet Kyungsoo's eyes in the review mirror and he scrambles to look away. When he deems enough of time has passed, he looks back up, finding Kyungsoo's eyes on him again.

Then Kyungsoo smiles. Until his lips turn to a full-blown grin and something breaks in Jongin's heart.

It literally bleeds out through his chest, and he looks down like being burned. 

Sehun, who was there through the whole ordeal, asks confused. "Jongin?"

"We're not meant to be."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin thought their station back then liked parties. But it seems like the whole army barely waits for anything even decent to celebrate. 

That's why his team is on a cleaning duty, once again, but this time with ladders instead of Sehun as Chanyeol's carrier. 

"You missed a spot." He hears one of his friends commenting, until the other one grunts and moves away.

"Yeol, clean for god's sake."

"But you missed a spot." Chanyeol's persistent, and Jongin stops to listen as Sehun sighs out a 'fine', and kisses him on the lips. "Better?" He asks with cheeriness, and Chanyeol sighs dreamily. 

"Ah, so much better."

Their little fun is cut short when the Captain walks in, announcing that their party is just starting. So that's how Jongin finds himself tucked between Sehun and Chanyeol on a wide bench, while his team dances the night away.

"What are we celebrating, again?" He asks, and gets no answer in return. 

Instead, he hears a voice before feeling a hand on his shoulder. "Does it matter?"

Jongin looks stunned for a moment. "Kyungsoo.." He utters, and it's like both of his friends are pushing him to him. 

"Come dance with me, Jongin.."

"Kyungsoo, I—"

But they're on a make-shift center of the hallway in the next moment, dancing among other couples, and it's nothing like their previous time. Because Kyungsoo's not ashamed to hold him close, to press up to him, to push his hand down to his back. 

And Jongin's the one to look wearily around, to hold his breath when Kyungsoo kisses the corner of his lips, breaking his attention from somewhere else.

"Jongin.. You're different."

"Kyungsoo, I—" But what is he supposed to say? 

When Kyungsoo's looking at him like he singlehandedly put the Moon beyond the stars. 

Jongin feels the weight of his heart, feels the sparkle of Kyungsoo's eyes, and stops to admire the beauty before him. 

His eyes prickle even before Kyungsoo's hand reaches up to cradle his cheek, asking what's wrong. 

So he shakes his head, and tries to think of him and nothing else but him. "Nothing," He smiles through the shed. "I'm just happy you're here.."

Kyungsoo smiles after a beat of silence, and comes closer, pressing his forehead with Jongin's. "I'm always here, silly."

It's like 180 from the Kyungsoo back at their camp, seven months ago, and Jongin smiles, kissing his crown. "I know, Soo.. I know."

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Jongin breaks him the news, Kyungsoo blanches. 

"Why would you do that?! What in the name has gotten into you?" The smaller drops his hands, going back to his desk to sit down. Jongin follows him quickly, pushing his chair back to stand in between his knees.

"Soo, I want this.. I need this!"

"You've never spoke about leaving the army.." Kyungsoo looks up, shaking his head. "Why now?!"

And he's right, truly. But Jongin can't tell him the reason. Yes, the army's been whole his life, and until meeting Kyungsoo he never understood anything else to the point of giving his life this easily. But when he has Kyungsoo like this, pliant and his to take, his to love, Jongin makes a decision.

"It's better like this," He moves out of Kyungsoo's reach, going out of his office, until the man stops him before grabbing the knob. 

"Jongin," But he misses his eyes. "Jongin, look at me!"

Kyungsoo grows impatient, truly getting mad by now. "Jongin!" He tries again, but the taller moves away, escaping through the door. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he delivers the letter of resignation, Marshal Do watches with proud eyes, before calling him in for a drink.

"One drink for a brave man,"

Jongin sits down with heavy bones, blinking without anything else to say. He feels like everything he's loved is taken right now and here, and when he drinks the glass bottoms up, nothing comes out. 

"So, you've been thinking about this for how long?"

Jongin looks in the man's eyes, blinking twice. "Awhile."

Marshal nods, pouring him another glass. "I'm proud of you, son. Taking care of your mess, that's a right thing to do."

Before they can talk some more, the door to his office plaster on the other side of the wall, and Jongin jumps up from his seat when he sees fuming Kyungsoo coming closer.

"Marshal Do—"

"Admiral Do, please step out." The man's gruff voice speaks up. "This has nothing to do with you—"

"Marshal Do!" But Kyungsoo's persistent, and even Jongin comes to his side to calm him down.

"Get out, Kyungsoo, I wouldn't—"

"Dad!" 

Jongin drops down in the seat designed to him, and watches with unhinged jaw. "D-dad?" He asks, stutters, and Kyungsoo doesn't even glance at him.

"What are you doing?" 

Marshal watches his son as Kyungsoo fumes, accusing him again. "How dare you get involved."

"Kyungsoo!" The man's quick to retort back, but Kyungsoo doesn't budge. It's his bravery that Jongin appreciates the most. "I said get out—"

"I'm not going anyway! And so is this man!" He turns to Jongin, taking a second too long to look at him lovingly. Jongin melts.

But startles when Marshal Do stands up as well. Jongin moves to stop him from coming closer to Kyungsoo, but the latter is already up in his father's face, like a bull doting on his prey.

"If I want to be with Jongin, you have no sayings in it!" Kyungsoo jabs a finger in Marshal's chest, and Jongin winces. It's really like teasing an angry bull. "And if you have anything to say, you come to me first!" Kyungsoo seethes. "Not go around, scaring everyone."

He turns to leave, pulling Jongin with himself. 

The younger doesn't even looks back but when the man whispers something under his breath. Kyungsoo stills. 

"What did you say?" Kyungsoo turns, and Jongin whimpers when the man says it again. 

"You're a fucking faggot!" 

He tries to pull Kyungsoo to his chest, but he's on a verge of crying himself. When Jongin takes both of his cheeks in his warm palms, Kyungsoo blinks and closes his eyes.

"Marshal Do," He turns instead, shielding Kyungsoo with his body. "You don't have to say that—"

"And you—" The man points a finger at him instead. "You tarnished him with your, your- ways, and your—"

"Father!" Kyungsoo tries, but they both scramble away when the man pushes everything off his desk in a heat of the moment. Kyungsoo flinches, and Jongin sees the vulnerability in his moves, in his eyes. 

This is not the first time Kyungsoo's felt scared of his father, and Jongin turns back to the man when he stumbles closer. He has enough time to push Kyungsoo back and take the grab as the man pulls him by his shirt, breaking them apart.

"Jongin—"

"You tried to ruin his life, his career," The first punch to his lip makes him cower, as the man shakes him again, dropping another to his cheek. 

He registers Kyungsoo pulling at his father to let go of him, when there's another punch, sending his head back out of the force. When he's being dropped down to the floor, Jongin looks up through the hiss of pain and looks as the man staggers to reach for Kyungsoo instead.

The shorter scrambles back to the wall behind, and before he could stand up, his father sends a flying punch right in the middle of Kyungsoo's face. 

Jongin moves out of instinct and kicks the man's shins to break him away from Kyungsoo. The latter slips down to the floor, watching with wide, unblinking eyes. Until something snaps.

He's on the man himself in the next moment, pushing him away from Jongin, when his fathers slides over the clean desk and falls on the other side. 

Jongin's quick to pull Kyungsoo out of the office, and down the corridor, away from his father. They run away to Kyungsoo's rooms because his face's bleeding badly. 

Jongin helps him to the bathroom, wetting a rag to clean his cuts carefully. Kyungsoo doesn't say anything, only looks ahead as Jongin cleans it the best he can, since they're still bleeding, and the gash on his lip seems in a need for stitches. 

So he says it to Kyungsoo himself, but he only hums. 

"Kyungsoo?"

But he doesn't look at him. Jongin pinches his chin to lift it up, and even though the cut on his lip starts bleeding again, he doesn't even flinch. ".. Soo—"

"Kyungsoo, where are you!?" Baekhyun barges in through the door of his bedroom in the next moment, and Kyungsoo's being cuddled to Baekhyun's chest next.

Jongin sits down on the bathtub when they hug it out, Baekhyun asking if he's okay. 

"How did you know where I am?" Kyungsoo asks of him, and the smile on Baekhyun's face makes Jongin look away.

"Because we all saw you two escaping." He reasons. "Because we found the Marshal unconscious in his study."

Kyungsoo breaks away to look in the mirror, and Jongin's hopeful to get a bit of his attention. But the latter doesn't even spare him a glance as he looks at his friend instead.

"Baek, I think I need stitches. Would you drive me to the hospital?" To which, Baekhyun beams and nods.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Jongin!" 

The said male turns in his sleep, moving away from the noise. Until the voice cuts in again. "Jongin!" This time is more firm, and he stops dreaming about kissing Kyungsoo. 

"What, what." He sits up on his bed, blearily watching as Chanyeol pulls him out. 

"We have the hearing in an hour. You need to get ready." He moves out on instinct, kicking the blanket as he stands up.

"Do I have to go?" Sehun's already prepared him a change of clothes, court-worthy, and Jongin scoffs. "Can't they just fire me?"

Chanyeol moves out of the way when Sehun pops in, and slaps him across his shoulder. "Could you please just listen to us?"

Jongin grumbles something under his breath and changes quickly. "Fine. I'll quit myself."

 

 

 

 

 

 

The court is silent as Jongin sits on the left side of the room. By his side is his assigned lawyer, man in his forties with portfolio thicker than Jongin's passport. 

As the guards allow the next witness to come in, he spares a glance at the man sitting on the other side, with no one but his lawyer on his side. Even his colleagues are sitting on Jongin's, left side, and he thinks he has shots against Marshal after all.

But then the trial drags on as everybody works in his favor instead od Jongin's. He counters it's because of their ranks, because of Jongin's lower one, and the prison doesn't seem so appealing after all.

"The court calls for the next witness. Admiral Do Kyungsoo."

Jongin stops breathing when Kyungsoo walks through the main doors, not even glancing at him. He walks like the first time Jongin has ever seen him, all tall and confident, and Jongin smiles proudly.

Kyungsoo takes a seat and instead, looks at his father.

"I'll tell truth, and nothing but the truth." His vow is next, and Jongin berates himself for the question he's gonna be asked next.

Kyungsoo explains diligently what happened that day, and the judge finally asks him about Jongin's innocence. 

Their eyes meet for the first time, and it's like not looking at the same man. Kyungsoo's fast to shift his eyes to the judge's side, taking a deep breath.

"Sergeant Kim was only protecting me. He's not to blame in this situation."

The judge looks at Jongin too, but he doesn't even blink, doesn't even breathe, only looking—searching for Kyungsoo's eyes.

"And why would he do that?"

This time, it's like Kyungsoo's shielded away once again, not giving out anything on his face. He looks at Jongin again.

"Because I seduced him in a sodomy relationship." 

Jongin hears the gasps from all around, and he closes his eyes. 'Please, Soo, don't—'

"I was angry at my father, so I wanted to get revenge. That's why Jongin was there that day."

"Thank you, Admiral Do, you may leave."

When Jongin tries to stand up, his lawyer pulls him down, so he gets to do nothing and instead watches as Kyungsoo walks out without even glancing at anyone in the courtroom. 

Jongin looks behind to see Sehun shaking his head solemnly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin finds him in his office. 

When he knocks, there's a brief silence before Kyungsoo grants him to come in.

"Hi," 

Kyungsoo looks up to meet his eyes, nodding after a moment. "Are you free to go?" He asks, and Jongin nods. He doesn't know if he can get closer, or where to start, so he just shuffles on his feet.

"Congratulations, then." When Kyungsoo goes back to the papers in his hands, Jongin feels the itch to escape from his own skin.

"Soo—"

"It's Admiral Do to you."

And Jongin has had it enough. In the next two second he crosses the room to get to him, pulling him up from the chair. Kyungsoo's wide eyes are on him for a moment, before they're lost somewhere in his chest, as Kyungsoo hears his heartbeat.

"Stop! Please stop!" Jongin whispers at his ear, and he thinks Kyungsoo's the one trembling, until he realizes that the tremor is from him.

"Jongin, let go of me." But he shakes his head. 

"No, you belong here, with me—"

This time, Jongin's being pushed away violently, and he stops to stare. Kyungsoo's demure is cold, distant, and when their eyes meet, Jongin doesn't recognize it. "Soo—"

"Get out!"

"Kyungsoo, I—" 

But Kyungsoo pushes him. "I said get out!"

Jongin watches his bottom lip trembling, and steps into his personal space once again. He doesn't say anything, and Kyungsoo pushes again. "Jongin, get out, get out! Leave! That's what you wanted."

When he utters it until the end, Jongin drops his arms from his hands, and stares. ".. What?"

Kyungsoo wipes at his eyes angrily, turning his back at him instead. "You signed that resignation letter. You wanted out."

He takes a step closer but stops in the end. "Kyungsoo, I—"

"When my father told you to stay away, you did. I thought it was something about your feelings, or fright to overstep boundaries, so I tried to reach out instead.." He can see Kyungsoo's shoulders shaking, and his heart aches. 

"But when I heard that you were ready to leave everything," Kyungsoo's broken beyond repair. "... to leave me," He barely utters, and Jongin's quick to pull him into a hug. 

He rocks them back and forth, taking weak punches and tears sticking to his neck. "Soo, I wouldn't never, I thought- I thought—"

"You were ready to leave, you were ready to go, to stay away from me," Kyungsoo still cries, but doesn't push him off. 

They stay like that for a moment, before Kyungsoo steps back. He wipes at his eyes, gulping down thickly. When he looks back at Jongin, his eyes are wet with unshed tears, staring right into Jongin's, the way he knows them to be. But they're so broken.

"Thank you for your service. This country thanks you." Kyungsoo lifts his hand up to salute and Jongin doesn't want to back down again.

"No."

Kyungsoo huffs out, turning to leave without a word left. 

But Jongin cuts his way out of the office, and Kyungsoo stops dead in tracks. "Sergeant Kim—"

"Jongin!"

Kyungsoo screams. "Sergeant! Jongin! Asshole! Imbecile! Scum—" He throws weak fists into his chest, face and neck, and Jongin endures it all, standing straight as an arrow. 

When Kyungsoo stops to breathe, Jongin pulls him into himself, hugging him close. "I'm sorry, Soo—"

"Don't!" 

But he tries again.

"I'm sorry, Kyungsoo! I wasn't leaving you behind, Soo, I was leaving the army behind."

Kyungsoo drops down from his arms, turning to leave. 

"I could never leave you behind!" He yells, feeling the wetness on his lashes too. 

Kyungsoo stops but doesn't turn around. 

"I know you love me, Soo! I know it!" Jongin comes closer, stopping to nuzzles into Kyungsoo's warm neck, inhaling when Kyungsoo turns his head to the other side.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry! I love you! God, Kyungsoo I love you so much, it hurts." His heart feels like it's drowning, like he has nothing to give so he reaches out again, and again.

"When he told me to leave you alone," He hiccups. "I thought about fighting him, about finding you and running away! Because I thought you're everything I needed!"

Kyungsoo inhales shakely, and Jongin presses closer. 

"When I couldn't see you for six—"

"Almost seven months," Kyungsoo offers, and Jongin laughs through tears, all wet and scruffy.

"Almost seven months," He corrects. "I thought I would burst from missing you.." Another deep breath. "Sehun was mostly with me during it all, and he would always say how stupid I was for missing you so much when I got to talk to you almost every week."

He's sure Kyungsoo's smiling, so he wields his hands over his chest, holding him close. His neck is still in the warmest, most safest place, and he feels like drowning. 

"And when I told him about loving you, he said that it took me long enough to realize it."

Jongin crumbles down lastly. 

"And then your father told me what a scum I am, making me regret loving you in the first place." Kyungsoo shifts. "But not like that, my beautiful Soo.. Never like that!"

Kyungsoo waits, still and unmoving.

"I felt bad knowing that my feelings for you could only mean that I would always be persistent to find a place in your heart, and that you wouldn't know how to get rid of me," He smiles sadly through tears, inhaling Kyungsoo.

"That meant that your father was right, that I was—am scum in your life, that you should've gotten rid of—"

But before  he could finish, Kyungsoo turns in his arms, and Jongin feels the kiss before seeing him moving in, inhaling shakily.

His whole body drums with excitement, with something dedicated only to Kyungsoo and to him alone. Kyungsoo kisses him like starving, licks into the seam of his lips like asking for a permission and crumbles down when Jongin pulls him closer.

It's not even certain that his tears are mingling in, because he feels Kyungsoo's wet cheeks, brushing them away. 

"Soo, I love you! Please," He drops down to lean his forehead on Kyungsoo's, closing his eyes. Everything hurts, and he needs him so badly, goddammit. "Please, believe me."

Kyungsoo holds his neck with both hands, shakily exhaling onto his lips, and Jongin moves n again, closing the distance.

When they break apart a moment later, Kyungsoo cries out, pulling him to his neck once again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Jongin."

And if this feels like a heartbreak, Jongin doesn't want to live anymore. 

But then Kyungsoo kisses his cheek, nuzzling into the side of his nose, and Jongin pulls away to look at him.

"I'm sorry for what he said, because Jongin you're not that!"

He closes his eyes when Kyungsoo kisses both of his cheeks, moving to slap kisses on his eyelids too. "You're brave and smart, and so gorgeous—Jongin, look at me."

When he does, Kyungsoo blinds him with his smile, making his knees tremble. "Do you believe me? Do you believe me more than him?" 

Jongin startles, but shakily exhales. Then he nods, softly at first but firmly next. 

"Good!" Kyungsoo smiles. "Because you're everything that I need."

They kiss again, Jongin whispering 'Soo, Soo' drunkenly, until Kyungsoo pulls away.

"Jongin?"

"Yes, Soo?"

He smiles, effortlessly so. "I love you." Then grins. "I love you so much!"

When Jongin plucks him off the floor, Kyungsoo screams to be dropped down, but he just doesn't care. He carries them all the way to the ground floor, and they look like a couple of crazies when Jongin turns to look at him, a smile dripping from his lips.

"Jongin, don't—"

"I love Do Kyungsoo!" He yells from the top of his lungs, and almost every commander, colleague and soldier stops to stare.

Jongin grins, waiting for anything grand to happen, but giggles instead when Kyungsoo hides his face in his chest, grumbling about how stupid he's being.

"We already knew!" They hear from the crowd gathered around, and when Jongin looks up, he sees Sehun being hugged by Chanyeol. 

He grins at them, and then looks down when Kyungsoo looks up. "I'm not kissing you in fromph—"

Jongin sweeps him off his feet again, kissing him square on the lips, feeling Kyungsoo's melting in his arms. 

Maybe they're both dumb, and maybe they are meant for each other, but Jongin's willing to fight anybody who says otherwise. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"They're doing it again!" Sehun wails, plucking both his and Chanyeol's pillow from underneath their heads, covering both ears. "Make it stop, Yeol!"

But Chanyeol only laughs and draws him closer. "They're in love, baby. It's normal to consume your relationship,"

Sehun stops muttering curses when he feels Chanyeol's lips latched on his neck, and sits up abruptly. "Yeol, no!"

"Hun, yes!"

"I'm not having sex to that," He points to the general direction of Jongin's bedroom, where they've been... consuming their relationship for the last four hours. 

"Why not," Chanyeol wiggles his eyebrows. "It's kinda hot."

Sehun kicks him out to sleep on the couch, and Chanyeol finds Esmeralda on the way to the living room. "It's just you and me Esme,"

"Chanyeol!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make something worthwhile, but I got sad in the end.  
> Hope I didn't ruin it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I've had so much writing this!  
> Love you, xox


End file.
